It's Inevitable
by luvscience
Summary: There's something between Stacie and Beca, they can both feel it. But it's never the right time, until it is.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Alright, I haven't been in the best headspace the past couple of weeks, hence the lack of updates on anything. I can't think of how to proceed on any of my existing fics, but I did at least think of something to write. I was missing a little Steca, so here's a piece…I expect it to be a couple of chapters. Also, sorry if it gets a little choppy towards the end, I couldn't seem to get it to flow well

Summary: There's something between Stacie and Beca, they can both feel it. But it's never the right time, until it is.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Pitch Perfect (1, 2 or 3) but I do love the girls in it, so I write.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Beca shook her head as she left the first official Bellas meeting. She was both in awe (good and bad) at the results of the meeting. First, there was that Stacie chick who named her vagina 'The Hunter' (I mean who does that?) but yet it was kind of cool. Then there was that blonde bitch who got all up in her face about having a toner (wtf is a toner?) for the dork Treble. She probably shouldn't have come back with 'that's my dick', but hey she actually deserved it.

She was shaken out of her reverie when someone ran into her side and looped their arm though hers. She shook herself back into the present and looked over at the person with a glower. The look didn't even phase the tall brunette that was smiling at her, "So, I think we're in the same dorm. Phillips Hall, right?"

Beca just nodded dumbly at the brunette, trying to figure out what the hell was actually going on. Most people took a look at her and ran the other way, but Stacie was just walking with her and rambling on about how they should study together and maybe practice some of the choreography together. Beca sighed to herself, she was really going to have to up her badass game because this was the second girl who insisted on invading her personal space.

Stacie stopped walking, forcing Beca to stop as well (damn linked arms). She gave Beca a hard look, "Are you even listening to me?"

Beca gave a smile (ok, maybe smiling wasn't something she did that often so it looked a little awkward) and replied, "Of course Stacie, studying and practicing. I'd like that." Beca shook herself a little, where did that last part come from. She usually worked alone. But it brought a smile to Stacie's face as she started walking towards their dorm again, arms still linked together.

Surprisingly (to Beca), the two girls got along great even though they were so different (or maybe that was why). Stacie was a chemistry major who loved to study while Beca was a music major that loved to procrastinate. Stacie was all into fashion and guys and girls and what all of the latest trends were while Beca liked black and plaid and couldn't care less about dating. But with all of that, the two girls found they enjoyed each other's company. When Kimmy Jin's silent disapproval got to be too much for Beca, she'd find herself in Stacie's room, laying across the end of her bed and mixing something or listening to new music. When Stacie's head was about to explode because she had been studying for eight hours straight, a quick text to Beca would bring the smaller girl running to take her out for dessert or just to get outside for a little bit.

After Beca quit the Bellas, she came home to find a very distraught brunette sitting on the floor, leaning against her dorm room door. Beca glared at her, "I don't want to talk to you right now, I'm kind of pissed."

Stacie looked sadly at her, "I'm sorry I wasn't there to defend you Becs. I stopped to flirt with one of the stage hands and by the time I caught up with everyone you were already gone." She shrugged at the smaller girl.

Beca felt tears welling in her eyes. Dammit, she wasn't going to cry over this. They didn't want her and she was glad. Before she knew it, Stacie was holding her in her arms, softly stroking her hair and whispering soothing words in her ear. Stacie knew that she wasn't going to last long without breaking down so she slid her hand down to take the key from Beca's hand and slowly moved the two of them to the door. She unlocked it as quickly as she could without letting go of the smaller girl and then led her inside. As Kimmy Jin turned to make some snarky remark she was met by a death glare from Stacie. The Korean girl audibly gulped before picking up her bag and muttering that she was going to go meet some friends.

Stacie led Beca to her bed and sat down. She then gave a small pat to her lap and Beca took the hint, laying down and resting her head there. Stacie looked down fondly at the smaller girl as she sat there, slowly running her fingers through Beca's hair. Beca gave a soft sigh after a few minutes, Stacie's fingers relaxing her after her stressful afternoon. Even after she fully relaxed under Stacie's ministrations, there was this odd feeling in the pit of her stomach that she couldn't shake.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Stacie sighed as she looked over at the girl lying on her bed reading a History textbook. She couldn't believe that she actually came back to Barden after being so adamant at the beginning of last year that she was going to move to LA as soon as the year was over to start her music career. She absently wondered if the Bellas had more to do with it or was it the fact that she was dating Jesse (and a small voice way in the back of her head wondered if Beca came back because of her). She internally shook her head; the reason why didn't matter, the fact that she was here was all that did.

Stacie suddenly got this evil look on her face and if Beca would have looked up sooner, she might have been scared. As it was, she didn't look up until she heard the taller girl moving quickly towards her. The look of shock that crossed Beca's face was comical and Stacie started laughing before she even reached her target. She jumped slightly, landing on the smaller girl and quickly pinning her under her, one hand going to Beca's side. Beca squirmed and tried not laughing, her face screwed up into her 'pissed off' face making Stacie laugh even harder. Beca couldn't help herself, she finally started laughing as Stacie tickled her. Beca finally managed to get a hand free and then a leg, giving herself enough leverage to throw the two of them to the side. Unfortunately, it was the side closest to the edge of the bed and their momentum sent both girls tumbling off. They landed side-by-side with a soft oomph and as soon as they gave each other a quick look to make sure everybody was alright, they quickly moved to get the upper hand.

They rolled around on the floor until Beca finally ended up on top, her body draped over Stacie's, both girls panting slightly. Both girls smiled, their faces only inches apart. Beca noticed Stacie's eyes dart from hers down to her lips. Beca's body flushed as her eyes dropped down to watch Stacie's tongue dart out to moisten her lips. Beca noticed that feeling in the pit of her stomach again and the room seemed to have gotten much warmer. Stacie's hand reached out to push a strand of Beca's hair back behind her ear and Beca swallowed suddenly. Beca looked back into Stacie's eyes and got lost in them, slowly moving closer to the brunette under her.

All of a sudden her phone started going off, breaking the moment. Beca quickly scrambled off of Stacie blindly grabbing for the offending device. Stacie swore under her breath as the smaller girl finally found the device and held it up to her, showing Jesse's name across the screen. Beca said almost guiltily, "It's Jesse."

Stacie nodded, "I can see that."

Beca couldn't help but notice the hurt in Stacie's voice, but couldn't dwell on it as she answered the phone to Jesse asking where she was. After a quick conversation Beca hung up and looked somewhat sadly at her friend, "I've got to run, Jesse needs my help with something. I'm sorry."

Stacie gave a weak shrug, "That's alright, I understand."

Beca stopped in the doorway, almost like she wanted to say something. But she just sighed as she pulled the door open and then closed it slowly behind her as she left. Stacie just looked forlornly at the door for a few minutes before sighing herself and getting back to her homework.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Bellas had decided that they should celebrate their third National championship with a night out at the club. After a couple of drinks and Amy's three toasts, each accompanied by shots, they were all feeling pretty good. Stacie drug Beca out to the dance floor and they fell into the groove of the music. Both girls couldn't take their eyes off each other as their hips swayed to the beat. They were slowly migrating towards each other, their eyes locked when a bubbly ginger bounced into them, wrapping her arms around their waists and bumping hips with each of them. Stacie just about frowned but quickly schooled it into a smile and happy greeting for their co-captain.

Stacie was in the bathroom, collecting her thoughts away from the small brunette that was looking gorgeous in a miniskirt shorter than she normally wore and tight sleeveless top. She had her hands resting on the sides of the sink as she looked up into the mirror and let out a long sigh. Said brunette picked that moment to stumble into the bathroom and saw the dejected look on Stacie's face. Beca frowned slightly as she moved over to Stacie and then wrapped her arm around the girl's waist. She laid her head on Stacie's shoulder, pouting at her reflection in the mirror, "What's wrong Stace?"

Stacie leaned her head against Beca's, some of the tension leaving her body, "That pout doesn't make you look very badass."

Beca scoffed as she bumped hips with the taller girl, their heads rocking with the movement, "I'll have you know I'm even more badass when I pout."

Stacie chuckled at the girl, "You're definitely badass Becs."

Beca's hand slid around Stacie's waist and the smaller girl let out a small sigh. Stacie just started to turn towards her when the door flew open and Chloe skipped into the bathroom. Stacie couldn't stop the small glare she gave the energetic redhead, I mean who skips. Beca's hand quickly slipped off of Stacie's waist as she turned to Chloe, "Chlo, I'm badass even when I pout, right?"

Chloe laughed at the smaller girl, "Oh totes, Becs. You're badass all the time."

Beca stepped back from Stacie and looked up at her with a fake glare, "See Stace, I'm badass all the time."

Stacie laughed at Beca, realizing how drunk her captain really was, "Yes you are Beca. Now let's go get you some water so you don't have a hell of a hangover in the morning."

Beca scoffed at Stacie but let the taller girl lead her out to a table. The two girls sat drinking their waters side-by-side and watched the Bellas dance. They didn't talk all that much, when they did speak it was about simple, irrelevant things. After a while, Beca started to get a little tired and leaned over to rest her head on Stacie's shoulder. Stacie smiled to herself, enjoying being close to the girl. Beca cleared her throat, sounding like she was going to say something important when Chloe bounded over (bounded, really?) and Stacie let out a soft growl, I mean was she intentionally trying to run cliterference here or what? It's not like Stacie was going to make an actual move on Beca, because she wasn't going to intentionally be the cause of the smaller girl cheating on her boyfriend, but damn if she wouldn't kiss the girl back if she started it. But she knew, she _knew_ , Beca had some kind of feelings for her, even if she didn't realize what they were.

Chloe grabbed Beca's hands and pulled on them, "Come on and dance with me."

Beca groaned, "I'm tired Chlo."

Chloe laughed, "That's because you're not dancing, come on!"

Beca whined, "Fine!" So Stacie and Beca got up and followed their ginger friend onto the dance floor, dancing with the rest of the Bellas until the club closed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The tension had left all of the girls when they finally found their sound around the campfire. With that out of the way, they suddenly realized how beautiful Aubrey's camp actually was and they weren't as pissed off about being there. As they walked back to their camp, Chloe suddenly started bouncing up and down, clapping her hands, "I know what we should do. We should all go for a swim."

Beca groaned, "Chloe, it's late and it's dark."

Chloe moved over to her and slipped her arm through the smaller girl's, "It's not that late and the full moon is out so it's not really that dark. Come on Becs, it'll be fun."

Beca looked at Stacie with a pitiful look, "Stace, help me out here."

Stacie just looked fondly at her while shaking her head, "Nope," (she popped the 'p') "you're on your own there Becs. I think a swim right now would be perfect."

Beca pouted at the taller girl causing Stacie to let out a soft laugh, "You're pout isn't going to work Becs. Besides, it doesn't make you look very badass." Beca's pout turned into a playful glare as she disengaged herself from Chloe's arm and ran after Stacie. Stacie quickly ran away, her laughter ringing through the dark.

The girls quickly changed into their swimsuits and headed down to the peaceful lake. Well at least it was peaceful until Amy took off running down the pier and screamed "Canonball" as she jumped from the end, pulling her knees to her body right before hitting the water. Stacie and Beca stopped at the edge of the water, their heads nodding in unison as they watched the Australian hit the water. Beca gave a small smile, "Good form."

Stacie nodded again next to her, "Decent height on the splash." The two girls looked at each other solemnly before breaking out in big smiles. Stacie broke the small moment, "Alright, let's hit the water."

The Bellas laughed and swam for about an hour. They played Marco Polo and had a fun set of chicken fights with Amy and Flo coming out on top. The night started winding down as the Bellas started heading back to their tent in groups of two or three. Jessica and Ashley were the first to go, everybody smirking as Amy mumbled a small comment about them wanting some alone time. The rest of the Bellas left slowly over the next ten or fifteen minutes until it was just Stacie and Beca left. Stacie gave a small smile at the co-captain, "I thought you didn't want to come?"

Beca gave a self-depreciating laugh, "I didn't, but it's just so calm and peaceful now that I wasn't quite ready to go back."

Stacie nodded, "It is peaceful, isn't it." Then she suddenly jumped at the smaller girl, dunking her under the water.

Beca came up sputtering water out of her mouth, "So not cool dude." She glared at Stacie and pounced.

The two girls wrestled with each other, Stacie going under just as often as Beca did. Finally, Stacie caught Beca under the water and wrapped her arms around the smaller girl, trapping her arms against her sides. The two girls came up for air like that, their bodies pressed close together, looking at each other. The two girls softly panted, catching their breath as they looked at each other. They could both feel the tension between them, aching to be let loose. Stacie licked her lips and Beca's eyes were drawn to them. Stacie swallowed as she watched Beca's eyes, the sound causing Beca to look back up at Stacie.

Stacie loosed her arms slightly and Beca took the opportunity to remove them and then wrapped them around Stacie's neck, her eyes never leaving the taller girl's. Finally she let out a soft, disappointed sigh as she lay her head against Stacie's shoulder, her fingers playing lightly in the taller girl's hair. She mumbled against the shoulder, "I wish things were different some times."

Stacie sighed, knowing what she meant. She turned her head and gave a small kiss to the top of Beca's head. She couldn't help herself, "This, whatever it is between us, it's inevitable. You know that right."

Beca nodded but her response contradicted it, "I have Jesse and you have Alison."

Stacie gave a small laugh, "Alison knows she's just a distraction until I graduate."

Beca didn't return her laugh, "But I'm pretty sure I love Jesse."

That sobered the taller girl up, "Are you sure?"

Beca sighed, "No, but I'm pretty sure."

Stacie sighed, kissing the top of her head again, "You're right and you deserve the chance to find out. I just want you to be happy Beca, that's all I've ever wanted."

Beca placed a small kiss to Stacie's chest, "I know Stace."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Alright, as most of my regular readers know I try to stay to cannon timelines, etc. as much as possible. I do change things sometimes to fit the story (usually it's along the lines of Aubrey going to graduate school instead of the Lodge, but whatever). I'm just letting you know in advance that I'm changing the timeline just a touch here, you'll know when you see it (and no, it's not in this chapter). Also, we're using my (and a number of other people's head cannon that Stacie is smart and a science major.

Thanks for the reviews, I appreciate them (and thanks for reading this everyone). I won't always address them individually in my A/N, but doing it tonight helped cheer me up a little …

Malexfaith, thanks for the words of support and don't worry, there's at least a couple of chapters in this one (although some are going to be a little angsty).

Kimmania: As always, thanks for the wonderful review and I've already mentioned about the comment on them getting together in my earlier response

Southamerica5: Thanks for your kind words and thanks for understanding what I was trying to get at – she should have known, which means there is a chance the two of them can get together (and I think it was one of the reasons that Beca ended up in NY and Jesse ended up in LA in the actual movie).

Guest – thanks!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this universe, unfortunately.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The four girls laughed as they moved the meager belongings into Amy, Chloe and Beca's one bedroom apartment. How Amy talked the other two into giving her the bedroom baffled Stacie, plus she couldn't help but feel a little jealous that the bubbly redhead would be sharing a bed with Beca. Not that she was still harboring feelings for the badass DJ or anything.

After they unloaded the girls' belongings, they drove the U-Haul the two miles to Stacie's new apartment and finished unloading the truck. Stacie looked around her new apartment, vowing that she was starting over in her new home. No more Hunter, no more pining over Beca, no more using sex as a way to hide her true feelings. She looked at Beca as the smaller brunette brought up a pair of boxes stacked on top of each other and gave her a soft smile. Beca caught her gaze and gave a soft smile back.

The girls fell into an easy routine. Work, dinners out occasionally with each other and movie nights at least every other weekend. Stacie crashed down on the couch next to Beca on one of these movie nights after about nine months in New York. She smiled over at her friend, "So how're things with Jesse?"

Beca sighed, "I don't really know. He's been getting a little more distant when we Skype. I know this long distance thing isn't ideal but I just need to get a year or three under my belt working for one of the smaller studios here before I can get my foot in the door somewhere in L.A."

Stacie wrapped her arms around the smaller girl, rubbing her hands up and down her arms, "I know Becs and he knows that too. He probably just misses you."

Beca gave a weak smile, "You're probably right. Enough of my pitiful love life, how's things going with Jenna?"

Stacie dropped her hands to her lap, a frown gracing her lips, "Same way it went with Michael….and Johnathan…and Susan."

Now it was Beca's turn to take the other girl into a hug, pulling her head to her shoulder and softly stroking her hair. She gave a little huff, "If they can't wait for you, then they don't deserve to be with you."

Stacie mimicked Beca's huff, "I'm not being stupid with my two month rule? Right?"

Beca continued to stroke her hair, "Stacie, if they aren't willing to wait two months to sleep with you then they definitely don't deserve you."

Stacie wrapped her arms around Beca's waist and leaned more into the smaller girl, "But nobody wants to wait, they just keep ghosting me after I tell them."

Beca kissed the top of her head, "You'll find someone Stacie."

Stacie smiled against Beca's chest, "You promise?"

Beca smiled against the top of Stacie's head, "I promise."

Chloe picked that moment to burst through the door, "Sorry I'm late. But I picked up pizza on the way."

Stacie jumped out of Beca's arms, "Pizza, awesome!" Beca just laughed at the antics of her friends.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Three months later Beca was sitting on the edge of Stacie's bed, crying into her shoulder, "I don't know why I'm so upset. I saw this coming. He's been pulling away for months now."

Stacie gave small, comforting noises as she stroked Beca's hair, trying to console her distraught friend. She mumbled into her hair, "Shhh, I'm so sorry Becs. I know you wanted this to work."

Beca pulled Stacie tighter against her, her hands desperately clinging to the taller girl's back, "He already had a new girlfriend. He's been dating her for weeks. That's what hurts the most, the fact that he couldn't even man up and break up with me before he started dating someone. They already have a cat Stacie, a _cat_."

Stacie continued to console her friend, even though this new news set her blood boiling. She'd have to get with Chloe and Amy to see if there was any way they could get even with the damned Treble. Her hands continued to move slowly up and down Beca's back, "Shhh, you'll be alright. You have me, Chloe and Amy, we'll take care of you."

Beca sniffled against her chest, "I don't want to be a third wheel with any of you. I mean there's no way I'd ever hang with Amy and Bumper and Chloe just started seeing Kurt.." Beca pulled out of the embrace and grabbed Stacie's hands, excited for the first time since she got to the apartment, "..and how's things going with David?"

Stacie's face bloomed into an excited smile, "Oh my God Beca, he's so great. He didn't even balk when I told him we couldn't sleep together for two months. Then he's been taking me all over town for dates the past month. I'm even thinking of breaking down and not waiting the full two months."

Beca squeezed her hands, "Don't you dare. You set the two month date for a reason and don't you even think of changing it. If he really wants you, he'll wait and it will be so much better for you to know that he actually cared enough to wait."

Stacie smiled at her friend, "Fine, I'll wait."

Beca squeezed her hands again, giving her a look to make sure she was being serious, "Good."

Then she collapsed back against Stacie's side, "Now just hold me and feed me ice cream so I can mope."

Beca woke in the morning wrapped up in Stacie's arms. She smiled as she looked at the peaceful face lying next to her and couldn't help the surge of emotions it brought out in her. She could never deny the fact that she found the taller girl attractive and that there was something almost tangible between them, but she didn't realize it until after she started dating Jesse. She sighed at her luck, now that she was free to explore those feelings, her friend had found someone that made her excited…like Jesse used to do for her when they had first started dating. She sighed to herself, the mixture of feelings threatening to bring tears again and she could only deal with crying for so long. She still hurt over Jesse's betrayal, but to be honest she had been preparing herself for the breakup for weeks. She had this overwhelming desire to kiss Stacie, just to see what it would be like, but that wouldn't be fair to the poor girl. She deserved to be happy and explore whatever it was that she had with David.

Stacie picked that moment to wake up and look at her. She saw the look in Beca's eyes and gave a soft, "Morning, everything alright?"

Beca smiled back at her, "It will be. Thanks for everything Stace."

Stacie pulled her tighter against her body, giving her forehead a small kiss, "Anything for you Becs."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was barely a month later and the two girls were sitting in almost the exact same position. The only difference was that Beca was cradling a crying Stacie in her arms, her hands working soothing circles over the taller girl's back while trying to restrain herself enough to not get up and do some serious damage to someone, a particular someone named David.

Stacie sobbed against Beca's chest, "This is why I had the Hunter, I couldn't get hurt that way."

Beca continued rubbing her back, "But then you'd never find actual love Stace."

Stacie squeezed the smaller girl tighter, "Why would I want that when it hurts like this? He didn't just ghost me after sleeping with me, he actually smirked when he saw me outside his office before he turned around and walked the opposite direction."

Beca leaned her head against the taller girl's, "I'm so sorry Stacie, but you are worth it. So that asshat couldn't see what he was giving up and if I ever see him again I'll kick his ass for what he did. Don't give up just because some dumb ass just wanted to get laid."

Stacie sniffled, "But what if nobody sees me like that?"

Beca reached down and lifted Stacie's chin with her finger, "I see it Stace."

Stacie gave her a weak smile, "I know you do Becs."

Beca gave a small sigh, "It's late. Let's just curl up and get some sleep. I'll take you out tomorrow and try to take your mind off of everything."

Stacie climbed up into the bed, waiting until Beca slid under the covers next to her before she curled up with her back against the smaller girl and sighed when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her, trying to protect her from the world.

Beca woke the next morning to a pair of warm brown eyes looking at her. She gave a small smile before speaking, "Morning."

Stacie responded with a bright "Morning," before her brow furrowed in concentration.

Beca noticed the change in the brunette and moved to brush a strand of hair off of Stacie's face, tucking it behind her ear, "What's wrong?"

Stacie's forehead relaxed as a small smile crossed her lips, "Remember when I said we were inevitable?"

Beca just nodded, not trusting herself to speak at the moment. She watched as Stacie slowly moved towards her, her gaze never leaving Beca's. Beca licked her lips in response to Stacie licking hers. Stacie moved in slowly enough that Beca would have time to move away if this wasn't what she wanted. She gave a small smile as Beca slowly moved towards her in response.

Stacie stopped just before their lips touched. She whispered, "Are you sure?" When she got the barest of nods from the nervous girl holding her, she moved the last few centimeters forward and brushed her lips slowly over Beca's. She pulled back a fraction of an inch after the first brief kiss and both girls let out the breath they were holding in almost identical small satisfied sighs, their breath mixing between them. Stacie brought her lips back to Beca's, moving them slowly over them, molding them to the smaller girl's.

The two girls kissed for a few minutes; slow, languid kisses that left the girls breathless and wanting more. Beca tugged Stacie's bottom lip between her teeth, pulling slightly as the taller girl let out a small moan. Stacie's hands slid down, cupping Beca's ass and squeezing firmly, pulling Beca tighter her body as her tongue teased Beca's out.

Beca pulled back suddenly, pushing two hands against Stacie's chest. The taller girl panicked slightly, "What's wrong Beca? I'm sorry, I thought you…I mean you nodded…I'm so sorry."

Beca leaned in and kissed the babbling girl into silence. She pulled back and stroked the back of her fingers along Stacie's cheek, "Shhh, there's nothing wrong Stace. I promise."

Stacie calmed a little, "Then why did you stop us?", a small smirk gracing her lips as she leaned forward again.

Beca kept her hands firmly on Stacie's chest, holding the woman back, "Because if we keep that up we are both going to get too excited and I don't know if I'll be able to make it two months if you do."

Stacie groaned, "I've been waiting over four years for this, it's alright Becs."

Beca leaned in and brushed a quick kiss over Stacie's lips before resting her forehead against Stacie's, "Then two more months won't kill us."

Stacie groaned, "Why? I already know you won't hurt me."

Beca used her hands to help Stacie turn around, pulling her back against her, nuzzling into her neck from behind, "I know Stacie, but you deserve someone willing to show you that you're worth waiting for."

Stacie gave a small smile, her head moving to indicate that Beca should continue what she was doing to her neck, "Do I have to remind you…four years."

Beca nuzzled her neck again, "Mmmhmm…we may have been dancing around each other for four years, but it's only been a couple of hours since we've been able to actually show our feelings for each other."

Stacie sighed, "I can still kiss you, right?"

Beca nipped her ear, "You damn well better."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Alright, here is the first of what I hope are only two chapters of some deep stuff. I don't think this chapter needs a trigger warning but I will have one on the next chapter (just an fyi). This is also where the timeline gets out of whack.

Malexfaith: It's your own fault for reading a WIP … I said in my first A/N that this was going to be at least a couple of chapters :p And I'm with you, I'm all for sunshine and rainbows, all the time (and unicorns) but unfortunately I've got to deal with some real stuff before we get back to them.

Kimmania: my pleasure to help start your day out on a good note Thanks for the wonderful comments as always.

And finally, to the Guest reviewer, here's more

Disclaimer: I don't own Pitch Perfect, Pitch Perfect 2 or Pitch Perfect 3…but I used to own a cat.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The girls had been dating a little over a month and it was going great. It was Friday night and it had been Beca's turn to plan their date. As they both had long weeks, Beca went for something simple, a nice dinner in a quiet restaurant and then a walk through one of the parks in Stacie's neighborhood. Stacie couldn't have been happier as they just strolled through the park, hand-in-hand, talking about their day.

Stacie didn't even let the door fully close before she had Beca pressed up against it, kissing her deeply. Beca's hands flew to Stacie's hair, wrapping her fingers in the long dark locks as her tongue wrestled with Stacie's. Stacie's hands slid around and cupped Beca's ass, pulling their bodies even closer together. Beca's hands slid down to Stacie's wrists, pulling her hands off of her ass and back on her hips before bringing her hands back up into Stacie's hair.

Beca growled and pulled away from Stacie as she felt the taller girl's hands slip up to cup her breasts through her top. She stood two steps away from Stacie, catching her breath as she looked at her girlfriend, her eyebrow raised in annoyance, "If you can't keep your hands to yourself I'll have to sleep at my apartment tonight."

Stacie huffed, "You know I don't care about the damn two month rule anymore."

Beca stepped back into the taller girl's space, cupping her cheek with her hand. She leaned up and brushed a soft kiss over Stacie's lips, "I know baby, but I do care. I need to show you that you are worth waiting for. I want to prove to you that I'm worthy of you."

Stacie sighed and rested her head against Beca's, "I know sweetie. I just get impatient because I've wanted this for so long and I feel that given our history that the chance is going to slip through my fingers."

Beca smiled as she pulled back and grabbed Stacie's cheeks, pulling her face down so she could kiss her playfully on the nose before she brushed another kiss over her lips, "Nothing is going to slip through your fingers Stacie; I'm here for the long haul."

Stacie kissed her back softly before responding, "Good."

The girls got ready for bed without Stacie's hand wandering too far and she let out a soft sigh as Beca finally wrapped her arms around her in bed. She wiggled her body, moving herself in more firmly against the body holding her tightly and felt utterly content as she drifted off to sleep.

Stacie woke up to the feel of Beca still wrapped around her. She smiled to herself as she loved the feeling of waking up in Beca's arms. They had only been together for a little over a month and she was already thinking she needed this feeling for the rest of her life. She knew Beca would be sleeping for a while yet, it was Saturday morning after all. So Stacie slipped out of Beca's grasp, another smile gracing her lips as Beca mumbled her complaints about it being too early and that she missed Stacie in her arms.

She headed over to the kitchen area, her stomach feeling a little queasy. She started the coffee going and grabbed a yogurt from the fridge, spooning a bite into her mouth as she waited for the coffee to finish. Suddenly she was running to the bathroom, the small amount of yogurt she had eaten being sent into the toilet as she threw up violently. She would have smiled as she felt her hair being pulled back if another wave of retching hadn't overtaken her stomach. She felt Beca's hand rubbing up and down her back, the smaller girl whispering soothing words as Stacie got sick again.

When she thought everything had passed, she sat back and leaned against the wall. Beca gave her a smile as she plopped back against the wall next to her, taking Stacie's hand in her own. Beca's thumb traced random patterns on the back of Stacie's hand, "Feeling any better?"

Stacie nodded, "I think so."

Beca flipped her head up towards the sink, "Why don't you clean up and I'll go make you some soup or something. Anything sound good?"

Stacie shook her head, "I don't know if I can eat anything right now. Some Gatorade would be nice though."

Beca nodded, "Clean up and then get back to bed, I'll bring you something to drink." Stacie nodded, resting her head against Beca's for a moment before she gave a small sigh and pushed herself up and leaned against the sink.

After two hours of being taken care of by Beca, Stacie was starting to feel a little overwhelmed. She felt fine and to be honest, she'd felt fine for over an hour. Once she threw up and lay down for a few minutes it was like it had never occurred. But Beca wasn't taking any chances, bringing her Gatorade and cuddling her while rubbing her hair. Not that Stacie was complaining about the chance to cuddle with Beca, oh hell no; it was just she didn't want to waste their Saturday in bed (well she did, but Beca was still insisting on the two month rule).

She finally convinced Beca that she was truly alright and that is was probably just some bad yogurt (and that she was lucky it only took two bites for her to find out). They took their showers, which unfortunately Beca insisted be separate even through Stacie's pleas that it would help save the planet by them saving water. Beca just smirked at her and responded, "Not with how long I'd keep you in there." Stacie thought that she'd have to turn the heat of her shower down just a touch after that.

That didn't mean that Stacie couldn't let her views known in other ways. Beca showered first and actually put her clothes on in the bathroom before she came out. Stacie wasn't as nice. She finished her shower and dried off, then proceeded to her dresser with just a towel wrapped around her hair. She gave Beca a coy look as she walked across the room and opened her drawer to take out a bra and underwear. She turned to find Beca sitting on her bed, her hands fisted in the sheets and her mouth open slightly, staring at her with darkened eyes. She started towards her girlfriend when Beca gave a strangled, "No, stay there."

Stacie stopped and looked back up at Beca seeing the battle between her willpower and desire fighting in her eyes. Stacie rocked, debating whether to go to her or not when Beca gave a desperate plea, "Please?"

With the inflection in her voice it almost sounded like a question and Stacie didn't know if she was begging for her to come to her or for her to stay away. What Stacie did know now was that her two month rule wasn't just something that Beca was doing for fun or because she wasn't in a rush to have sex with her. Beca really did want her, badly, and was doing everything in her power to show Stacie that it wasn't just about the sex, that Beca truly did have feelings for her and that she was willing to wait for her, whatever it took.

So she stopped rocking and looked into Beca's eyes again, giving her a soft smile before giving a single nod. She turned and quickly ducked into the bathroom to put on her underwear and when she came back out, she quickly got herself dressed before moving over to brush a quick chaste kiss over Beca's cheek, whispering a heartfelt, "Sorry."

Beca reached out and grabbed her hand, pulling it to her lips to place a soft kiss on the back of it. She smiled up at Stacie, "You have nothing to be sorry about, you are so beautiful. I'm sorry I apparently have so little control around you."

Stacie ran her hand along Beca's cheek, giving her a smile, "You never have to complain about thinking I'm beautiful and desirable." Beca smiled back before quickly moving to pull Stacie down into her lap and giving the laughing girl a number of quick kisses.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Monday mornings were actually one of Stacie's favorite days of the workweek (contrary to the view that Mondays suck). She didn't have classes until noon, so she could sleep in and relax before everything got hectic again. The only thing that would have made it better was if Beca could stay with her until she had to get up. Her hand slid over and ran over the depression in the mattress next to her, now cool to her touch. A ghost of a smile graced her lips as she thought about her girlfriend. She sighed and rolled her legs over the side of the bed, realizing she was feeling a little queasy again. She stretched, feeling her back crack, before shuffling over to the kitchen area to find Beca had left her some coffee.

Suddenly it was like Saturday morning again, running to the bathroom to empty the meager contents of her stomach. As she lay her head against the toilet she wondered if she hadn't really kicked whatever bug she had on Saturday. Then her mind kicked into overdrive and she started muttering, "No, no, no…fuck NO!" Her breaths started becoming short and fast as she started counting weeks in her head. Why the fuck couldn't she have regular cycles like some girls. She worked backwards, knowing she hadn't gotten her period since being with David five weeks ago. She thought hard; dammit was it two or three weeks at least before that making it seven or eight weeks since her last period. She cried into her hands, "No, no, no, this can't be happening."

Stacie finally pulled herself off the floor and went to her laptop. She quickly emailed her professors to let them know she wasn't going to be in class due to illness. She quickly Googled pregnancy tests to see if there were any major differences between them. Seeing that they all measured the same thing there wasn't much difference except the price (and detection levels). She changed into sweats and a t-shirt and made her way to the pharmacy down the block from her apartment. She quickly bought both a digital and non-digital test, just to make sure.

She sat pacing outside the bathroom, two minutes, how freaking long was two minutes. She looked at her watch again, 90 seconds down, 30 more to go. She knew she was close to hyperventilating but she couldn't help it. She looked at her watch again, 15 seconds left. She stopped pacing and stood looking at the closed bathroom door. She had closed it to keep herself from peeking at the tests before the full two minutes were finished but now it seemed to be mocking her. She sighed at how silly she was being. She turned the knob and slowly walked to the sink. She looked down at the tests and then fell to her knees sobbing, the blue 'pregnant' and '+' still visible behind her closed eyelids.

She sat there crying silent sobs as she thought about how unfair life was. She had once told Beca that they were inevitable but yet it seemed that fate just kept throwing things in their path and with this latest development, inevitable was more likely to describe their life apart. She silently cursed her two month rule, both for the fact that she blamed it for her current predicament and that she most likely wouldn't even get to feel what it was like to make love to Beca Mitchell.

Beca came home to a very despondent Stacie sitting on her bed. Beca was immediately concerned, rushing over and kneeling between Stacie's legs and taking her hands in her own. She rubbed her thumbs over the back of Stacie's hands, trying to get the quiet girl to look at her. She finally pleaded, "Stace, look at me. What's wrong baby?"

Stacie just gave a sniffle and moved her head towards the bathroom. Beca looked at her questioningly but the other girl wouldn't even raise her head to look at her. Beca lifted her face to look at her by sliding her finger under the taller girl's chin and the look of despair on her girlfriend's face almost broke her. She brushed a tear off of Stacie's cheek and asked again, "Shhh Stace, please tell me what's wrong."

Stacie turned her head and kissed Beca's palm before whispering, "Just go look in the bathroom."

Beca leaned in and kissed her forehead causing the brunette to give a quiet sob. She slowly got up and entered the bathroom and saw the two sticks on the edge of the sink immediately. She knew what they were going to show even before she took another step towards the sink, but she had to make sure. She gave a small sigh as she noted the positive results and turned to look out the bathroom door, finally understanding why her girlfriend was like this.

She moved towards the sink and moved the two tests so that she could lean against the porcelain and look at herself in the mirror. She took a deep breath and looked hard at herself. Was she ready to be a mother? Did she truly love Stacie enough to stick with her through all of this? To be by her side through everything? Did Stacie want to go back to the father? She shook her head at that last question, she could only answer things for herself and not worry about things she couldn't control.

So, did she want to be a mother? Beca smiled at the thought. She actually did want to have kids someday, so what if it was sooner than she had planned. The question wasn't when she wanted to be a mother, it was if she wanted to be a mother and she did. Then she chuckled to herself because the first question she had asked herself was actually are you ready to be a mother, which is kind of like when did she want to be a mother. So, was she ready? She guessed that depended on her answer to the next question(s).

Did she truly love Stacie enough to stick with her through all of this, through everything this entailed? Honestly, she had been falling in love with Stacie for over four years now. If she had to really stop and look at her feelings for the past few years she would have to admit that she had stronger feelings for the leggy brunette than she did for her then boyfriend and since they started dating those feelings had only grown stronger. So did she love Stacie? She could honestly answer yes (although it might be too early to admit that to her girlfriend). Did she love her enough to stay with her through everything? She looked hard into her own eyes again, finding the answer reflected at her as plain as day; if she did truly love the woman sitting out there crying then she would stay by her side no matter what and she had already covered the fact that she did indeed love that woman.

Beca nodded to her reflection in the mirror and then pushed herself up off the sink. She walked slowly over to Stacie before kneeling between her legs again. She lifted Stacie's face again to look at her and gave her a soft smile causing a look of confusion to cross Stacie's face. Beca then leaned in and pulled Stacie into a tight hug, her hands running slowly up and down the taller girl's back, whispering, "Shhh, it's alright baby. I've got you. I love you so much and we'll get through all of this together. I'm not going anywhere, not when I finally got you." She sighed internally, so much for not jumping the gun and telling her about that love thing.

With her words she felt Stacie's hands suddenly move to wrap around her, grasping her like she was the brunette's lifeline. She felt Stacie squeeze her tighter, her head dropping into the crook of her neck and she felt the taller girl's chest heaving with sobs. Beca kissed the top of her head as she continued to comfort her girlfriend, whispering sweet words while her hands gently stroked her back and her hair.

When Stacie had finally calmed down some, Beca stood up and took her hands. She smiled a soft, sympathetic smile down at her and tugged her hands towards the head of the bed, "Let's lie down for a bit baby."

Stacie nodded at her and slid up to lay her head on the pillow, looking to the side and waiting for Beca to join her. Beca slipped her shoes and pants off, wanting to be comfortable for this. Then she slid into bed, laying on her side looking into Stacie's eyes. She gave the taller girl a small smile as they looking into each other's eyes, "Hi there beautiful."

Stacie gave a weak smile, "Hi."

Beca reached up and began to slowly stroke Stacie's hair, "So what's going through that pretty mind of yours."

Stacie gave a shuddering sigh, trying to keep the tears from falling again, "I don't want to ruin your life. You didn't sign up for this Beca and I won't blame you if you want to break this off." Despite her best efforts, a stray tear or two trailed down her cheek as she finished.

Beca leaned forward and gave her a soft kiss, causing Stacie to let out a quiet sob. Beca brushed the tears from Stacie's cheek, "What would you do if I was pregnant? Would you want to break up with me."

A fire lit Stacie's eyes, "How could you even think that? I love you Beca Mitchell and I wouldn't leave you just because of that." Then she caught the mirth in Beca's eyes and realized what she said.

Beca stroked her cheek again, "Kind of hypocritical of you to want to stay with me but questioning that I'd want to stay with you."

Stacie huffed, "You suck." Then the taller brunette dropped her eyes, her insecurities coming out in her voice as she asked, "Are you sure?"

Beca just pulled her into a tight hug, kissing her temple, "Positive." They lay like that for a few minutes before Beca let out a soft chuckle, "So you love me, huh?"

Stacie slid her arms between the two girls and lightly pushed on Beca's chest, a small smile gracing her lips, "Hush, you said it first."

Beca brought her head down and kissed Stacie softly, when they pulled apart she whispered, "I love you Stacie Conrad."

Stacie gave a shy smile back, the weight that had been sitting on her chest all day finally lifting a little as she whispered back, "I love you too Beca Mitchell."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Alright, I'm going to start this out with my

**Trigger Warning** this chapter is pretty deep again and will have discussions about abortion, so if you have dealt with the issue personally in the past (or are dealing with it), be aware just in case it brings back feelings.

That brings me to a request … I tried to treat the topic with respect and one of the ways that I think this could have happened but the topic discussed here is a very polarizing topic politically and I'm not writing about my feelings and will not be using this as a soapbox for anything (because my views on the matter are personal to me and you, meaning everyone that isn't me, don't need to know them…that is actually my view on it, I don't even discuss it with friends). Because of the polarizing nature of the topic, please don't use my reviews section as your own soapbox. Comment on the story, flame me if you need to but please do not use my reviews section as a way to put your views on the deeper content matter out there because I will actually turn on the moderate comments mode if I have to.

With all of that being said, if anyone wants a friendly ear to talk to, my PM is always open.

This chapter is short (~1700 words) and the last few hundred are 'safe' (but still angsty) and the break between the sensitive area and the rest is denoted by a double break. The next chapter will start immediately where this one lets off, but is a much 'happier' tone so I decided to go with the shorter, emotionally dense, chapter.

To my wonderful reviewers, thanks!

Malexfaith: You're making me blush

Kimmania: you pay far too much attention to my author's notes, I guess I'm going to have to stop giving hints in them :P

SouthAmerica5: Glad you're enjoying it

SharonE: We still have a few more chapters (at least) until there's a baby gracing the story.

Disclaimer: I make nothing by writing this, seriously, nothing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The two girls had lay quietly together for over an hour, the only sounds being Beca's soft murmurs of support and Stacie's occasional soft sobs as everything would hit her once again. Stacie finally looked at Beca and held her eyes with her own, "I'm thinking about getting an abortion."

Beca looked a little stunned, "Really?"

Stacie nodded, "It was actually the first thing that crossed my mind when I saw the pregnancy test. I'm not ready and I don't expect you to have to go through all this when we've barely started dating…and I really want to date you."

Beca stroked her cheek, "I'm here no matter what, don't do this because you think you need to to keep me."

Stacie started to silently cry again, "I don't think I'm ready to be a mother yet. And I'm a fucking chemistry major, this would put my studies back at least a year because I couldn't go into the research lab." She buried her head into Beca's shoulder crying harder, "Oh God, I'm a terrible person. You hate me now, don't you?"

Beca started to stroke her fingers through Stacie's hair again, "I could never hate you Stace. Honestly, I don't know what I'd do if I were in your shoes. I wish I could just snap my fingers and take all of this away, but I can't. I also can't decide for you. What I can do is support you, no matter what. Whatever you decide Stacie, I love you and will be right there by your side."

Stacie gave a sniffle, "Thanks Becs. Sorry for being such a mess."

Beca kissed the top of her head, "Given the circumstances, I think you're doing pretty good. Have you thought about adoption?"

Stacie shrugged, "I know it's selfish, but I'm not really willing to put my degree on hold for a year just to give my baby away. I suppose it's all or nothing for me."

Beca pulled the taller girl into another hug, her hands slowly sliding up and down Stacie's back as she just tried to be there for her, be something solid and tangible she could hold onto. They sat that way for a few more minutes before Beca gave a small sigh, "How about we order in some food, cuddle up on your couch and watch a movie. We can deal with everything else tomorrow."

Stacie nodded against Beca's chest, "Sounds good. Chinese?"

Beca smiled against her head, "Chinese is good." Beca gave an internal sigh, hoping the woman she loved was going to be okay.

Later that evening, Beca lay with her arms wrapped around Stacie who had cried off and on all night. Beca gave a sad smile as she brushed the hair back out of the taller girl's face, wishing she could do anything to make this easier on her. Beca knew she had no place suggesting what she wanted; hell, she didn't even know what she wanted exactly. The two girls had really only dated for a month or so and there was no long term commitment between them (yet?). She gave a soft sigh, causing the taller girl to instinctively pull her tighter in her sleep. She looked at the gorgeous brunette sleeping next to her and smiled, thinking that if she had a daughter that Beca hoped she looked just like her mother. Beca envisioned playing with the little girl and knew deep in her soul that she could fall in love with the little girl just as much as she had fallen for her mother. Beca rested her head against Stacie's and let out another small sigh, the understanding of this only being Stacie's choice breaking her heart a little.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Both women had taken the morning off to discuss the topic again and now Stacie was sitting at her computer Googling abortion clinics in New York. She had thought it was going to be more difficult, that there was going to be more humiliating or shameful commentary but all that popped up was a list of clinics that provided things like 'non-invasive measures' and 'normal medical experience'. She felt Beca's hand slide onto her shoulder and give a small squeeze. She looked back up at the girl behind her and gave her a weak smile, getting a similar one in return. Stacie had a pleading look in her eyes when she asked, "You'll go with me, right?"

Beca gave her a reassuring smile, "Of course Stace, I'll be right there with you, no matter what." Stacie nodded in response before dropping her head back down to look for her phone. She sighed to herself as she dialed one of the numbers glaring back at her from the computer screen.

To say that the week had been stressful would have been an understatement. The bouts of morning sickness increased in frequency, probably due to the tight ball of worry in Stacie's stomach. Friday afternoon couldn't get there soon enough and yet Stacie wished it would never come.

The two girls had taken Friday afternoon off for the appointment. They decided to take the subway over and depending on how Stacie felt they could take a cab back to Beca's apartment (which was a couple of miles closer) if they needed to. The subway stop was a couple of blocks from the clinic, so the two girls walked with linked hands through the streets of Manhattan.

They walked around the last corner and Beca felt Stacie grip get tighter on her hand. When she felt the pull against her, she realized Stacie had stopped so she gave a small squeeze to her hand and moved back to stand by her side, her free hand instantly moving to wrap around the taller girl and stroke lovingly up and down her arm.

Stacie stopped and looked at the building. It was so unassuming, just another building in a line of buildings. It didn't scream 'We do abortions here', it looked so _normal_. She probably wouldn't have even been able to pick it out as the one they were going to if it wouldn't have been for the two or three people out front with signs about their particular views on the subject.

Stacie's hand suddenly went to her stomach, her palm pressed flat against it. She couldn't even feel a baby bump yet, but she could still 'feel' it. Was it a boy or a girl? Suddenly everything hit her again, what was she doing? Her breaths started coming short and fast and suddenly Beca, her sweet Beca, was standing in front of her with her hands on her cheeks, looking deep into Stacie's eyes, "Come on baby, breathe with me." Beca took slow, deep breaths which Stacie started to mimic until her panic had subsided somewhat.

Stacie looked into Beca's eyes and her resolve solidified. She reached up and slid her hand along Beca's jaw, tipping her head as she gave a resolved smile, "I can't. I'm going to keep her."

Beca gave her a soft smile back, "Her?"

Stacie gave a small shrug, "A mother just knows these things."

Beca leaned up and placed a soft kiss over Stacie's lips, "You're going to be a great mother."

Stacie sighed as Beca pulled back from the kiss, leaning down to rest her head against Beca's, "I hope so."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Beca had to stop at her place to pick up a few things, knowing that she probably wouldn't be getting back here until Monday night, at the very earliest, as Stacie would probably be a huge ball of emotions all weekend. Beca dropped onto her bed with her arms out, letting out a long sigh. Stacie gave her a watery smile, walking around the apartment grabbing some of the things she had left there. Beca looked up in confusion as Stacie opened her drawer and took out the two pairs of pajamas she kept there, "What are you doing Stace?"

Stacie sighed without turning around, "Look, I know my decision changes a lot of things. I don't expect you to understand and I definitely don't want you to feel obligated to keep seeing me. You didn't ask for any of this and it's unfair to you. So if you just let me get my things, I'll be out of here as soon as I can."

Beca was on her feet immediately, her voice firm, "Stacie, look at me."

Stacie just kept rummaging through her drawers, refusing to turn around. Beca growled, "Dammit Stacie, turn around and look at me."

Stacie flinched a little at Beca's tone but did as she asked, turning around to find the smaller girl pacing quickly back and forth, a frown on her face. Beca finally stopped and her voice dropped low, scaring Stacie more than yelling would have, "Where do you get off telling me what I do and don't want?" The smaller girl started pacing again, "I sat there and supported you as you made your decisions about what to do, not once suggesting what would be good for me because it wasn't about me. But this, _**this**_ , is about me and I damn well better have a say in it."

Beca stopped pacing and moved to Stacie, taking her hands in her own, her voice getting soft again, "Do you want me to leave?" Stacie rapidly shook her head, causing some of the tears that were trailing down her cheeks to fly off, making Beca smile slightly as she reached up and brushed the remaining tears off with her thumb. She pulled Stacie down a little so she could rest her forehead against Stacie's, "So why are you trying to make me?"

Stacie hiccupped, "I don't want you to hate me for ruining your life."

Beca smirked, "You're not ruining my life, I can do that well enough on my own, thank you." Stacie let out a wet laugh at the smaller girl. Beca stroked her cheek, "Listen baby, I don't know if we will make it as a couple but I can guarantee you one thing, I will never let you be alone. Whether it's as a friend, lover, or whatever, I'm going to be with you through all of this." Beca brushed a kiss over Stacie's nose, "Okay?"

Stacie nodded, "Okay."

Beca pulled her into a hug, hands running soothingly up and down her back, "Now enough of this crying stuff, you're going to upset our baby."

Stacie gasped and pulled back, an awestruck look gracing her features. She took Beca's hands and squeezed them firmly as she moved them back and forth, "Beca, we're having a _bab_ y."


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I'm too tired tonight to give much in the A/N, sorry. Thanks to all the wonderful reviews, I was a little worried about getting some bad ones for the last chapter but you peoples are awesome! Thanks! We picked up a new reviewer after chapter 4 and they were awesomely excited, thanks Arial Wolf.

Disclaimer: Too tired to own anything at the moment. Even when I'm not tired PP isn't mine. So yeah.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _Stacie gasped and pulled back, an awestruck look gracing her features. She took Beca's hands and squeezed them firmly as she moved them back and forth, "Beca, we're having a baby."_

Beca couldn't help but laugh at the sudden change in her girlfriend. After everything they'd been through the last week, and especially the last day, the awe and excitement in Stacie's voice at that simple proclamation was enough to make Beca believe everything was going to be alright.

Stacie looked at her with a thoughtful expression, "Oh my God, Becs, we're going to have to go out and buy a bunch of baby books. You know, like 'What to Expect When You're Expecting' and things like that."

Chloe picked that exact moment to walk into the apartment, just catching the last of Stacie's comment. She looked at the two women perplexed, "What's this about 'What to Expect When You're Expecting'? Are we going to watch it tonight or something?"

Beca stopped and gave Stacie a look. Stacie's eyes locked with Beca's and when Beca raised one eyebrow at her, the two women just lost it, laughing until tears were streaming down both of their faces. When she had calmed slightly, Beca walked over to Chloe and gave her a kiss on the cheek, "God I love you Chloe Beale."

Stacie gave a playful pout, "Hey!"

Beca quickly moved back over to her, bringing her down into a deep kiss, before letting her know, "No need to be jealous baby, you know how much I love you."

Stacie smiled into Beca's lips, "Yes, but I do like hearing it." She gave a couple of quick pecks to Beca's lips, "And I love you too."

Chloe looked at the two women like they had gone nuts before giving a patented Chloe Beale smirk and shrug, plopping down on the bed and looking at the two lovebirds, "So…movie?"

Beca raised her eyebrow to Stacie, leaning in to whisper, "She's going to find out eventually."

Stacie gave a small shake of her head, whispering back, "I just want to let it sink in for a bit with just you and me."

Beca gave her a small smile and nodded, moving in to brush a quick kiss over her cheek. Then she turned to Chloe, "Not tonight Chloe. I'm not really in the mood for a movie. Raincheck?"

Chloe gave a little harrumph before smiling at Beca, "Sure thing. But we have to have a movie night soon, it's been forever."

Beca moved over to the redhead and placed a chaste kiss on her cheek, "Sure thing."

Chloe finally seemed to notice that Stacie was holding a bunch of the stuff she normally left there. She frowned between the two girls, "Are you two fighting?"

Beca walked back over to Stacie, looking into her eyes with the small crinkle of a smile at the corners. She broke the look as she took Stacie's hand, turning back to the redhead, "Nope, just had a little misunderstanding." She turned back to Stacie and ran her hand along the taller girl's jaw and brought her down into a kiss, breaking it with a smile as she rested her forehead against Stacie's while looking in her eyes as she continued, "But we've cleared it up, right?" She finished with a bigger smile and a slight nudge with her head.

Stacie wrapped her arms around the woman she thought she didn't deserve with a smile, pulling her against her body and kissing the top of her head, giving a small hum of contentment, "Mmmm…right."

With that, Beca pulled out of Stacie's arms and sighed, looking around. She pointed at Stacie with a mock glare, "You, put those back while I grab my things."

Stacie smiled and saluted the smaller girl, "Yes, Ma'am."

Beca just responded with a smile and a small kiss to her cheek. And a light slap to her ass as she walked by muttering, "Cheeky."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Stacie woke early on Saturday morning and snuck out of bed, wanting to surprise her gorgeous (and patient and understanding and perfect) girlfriend with breakfast. She started the coffee first and then started digging through the fridge to find the makings for an omelet. The aroma of the coffee started filling the apartment and suddenly Stacie was running for the bathroom. As the second wave of retching started, she felt a pair of hands pull her hair back into a pony tail, then one hand slowly rubbed up and down her back. When the nausea subsided somewhat, Stacie moved back to sit against the wall giving Beca a sheepish grin.

Stacie sighed, "So, do you want the good news or the bad news?"

Beca contemplated for a second, "Good news."

Stacie grimaced a bit, "I've figured out what is making me nauseous in the morning."

Beca frowned, "What?"

Stacie gave her an apologetic look, "That's the bad news. Apparently the smell of coffee sets off my morning sickness."

Beca looked shocked, "Coffee?" Stacie gave a nod of her head. Beca gave a defeated sigh, "Well, we can't have you sick every morning, so I guess we are now a coffee free house."

Stacie gave a sheepish look, "Sorry."

Beca kissed her forehead before responding, "Don't be baby, it's not your fault." Then she leaned down and spoke to Stacie's stomach with a smile on her face, "I blame you baby Conrad."

Stacie looked at Beca in awe, tears suddenly springing to her eyes at the actions of the smaller girl. Suddenly Beca sat up with a revelation, "Oh shit, I mean shoot. I can't call you baby anymore, I don't want the mini-Stacie to get confused."

Stacie let out a watery laugh at the adorableness that was her girlfriend. She gave Beca an awestruck look as she started going through pet names, "Hmmm, sweetie? Honey? Sugar?" Then she leaned down to Stacie's stomach again and started singing, "Ah sugar, da da da da da da da, Oh honey, honey. You are my candy girl, and you've got me wanting you."*

Stacie pulled the smaller girl up to her, wrapping her arms Beca. She rested her head on Beca's shoulder and just enjoyed holding her. Beca sensed that Stacie just needed to hold her and be held, so she quieted down and held on to the woman she loved. Stacie finally moved her head forward a fraction of an inch and kissed Beca's neck lightly, whispering, "God I love you Beca."

Beca smiled and returned the kiss, except to the top of Stacie's head, "I love you too," then she drew out the next word, "darling." The sound of Stacie's laughter echoing through the tiny apartment was music to Beca's ears.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The two girls spent the rest of the day out and about. They spent part of the morning in a bookstore looking through the Parenting & Family section. Beca couldn't help but chuckle when Stacie ended up buying five different maternity books. Stacie huffed, "What, you can't be too prepared. Plus I'm a scientist, I like to know what's actually going on inside of me." Beca just raised her hands in surrender before bringing her arm down and waving it in an 'after you' gesture, guiding her towards the checkout.

They walked through a few other stores and were just about ready to head out when Stacie stopped and put her hand over her mouth. Beca stopped and looked at her, then followed her gaze and couldn't help but chuckle. She walked over to her girlfriend and took the hand that wasn't currently covering her mouth and tugged to get Stacie's attention. When Stacie finally looked at her, Beca gave a smirk, "Don't even think about buying any of those dresses, Stacie Marie Conrad. You don't even know that it's actually a girl yet."

Stacie looked at her with this adorably cute look, "But they're so cute. Wouldn't she just look adorable in those?"

Beca couldn't help but smile. She walked over to the rack with Stacie in tow and pulled one of the tiny dresses off and held it up for both of them to look at. She held it up over Stacie's belly, "Yah, she'll look cute in something like this." Then she smirked, "Good thing you're the mother. If it were my kid, she'd come out all in black and with an attitude."

Stacie pulled Beca into a hug, "You're pretty cute yourself and if you had a baby it would be just adorable like her mother."

Beca huffed, "I'm not adorable."

Stacie just scoffed, "Try telling me that again when you're all bent over my stomach and talking to our little one."

Just to make her point, Beca bent over and talked to Stacie's stomach, "Don't listen to your mom, I'm really all badass and prickly."

Stacie scoffed, "As prickly as a puppy."

Beca laughed as she took Stacie's hand. She looked back at the rack and sighed, "As soon as we know the sex, I'll bring you back out shopping and we can get a few cute outfits for them."

Stacie nodded, "I'll hold you to that."

Later that night, the two girls lie in bed, their lips moving slowly against each other. Their slow, sensual kisses igniting something in both women. As they broke for a much needed breath, Stacie breathed out, "Make love to me, please."

Beca rested her forehead against Stacie's, shaking her head in response. Seeing the disappointment in Stacie's eyes, Beca finally spoke, "I love you Stacie and every day it seems like I love you more." Beca ran her hand over Stacie's stomach, "Now, more than ever, I have to prove to both of us that it's more than lust bringing us together. That we can really make a go at this, being a family." She brought their lips together in tender kiss, "Two weeks. I'm only asking for two more weeks."

Stacie nodded, their noses brushing with the movement. Her eyes were shiny with tears as she replied, "Two weeks. I can wait two more weeks."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Stacie walked in the door and dropped her bag with a long sigh as soon as the door closed behind her. Beca looked up from the couch where she was reading, "Long day?"

Stacie nodded then smiled as she took in Beca. She was sitting on the couch with her feet curled under her reading 'What to Expect When You're Expecting'. Stacie nodded at the book, "Interesting reading?"

Beca nodded, "Did you know that she's about the size of a raspberry now? She even has little fingers and toes already."

Stacie gave a smile, "That's awesome. Does that book explain why I'm so tired?"

Beca gave the couch next to her a pat and Stacie took the offer and sat down next to her girlfriend. Beca turned them so Stacie was resting between her legs and Beca started to rub the taller girl's shoulders, "Actually it did. It said that because you're producing more blood for the baby that your blood pressure and blood sugar are lower than normal. You should make sure you eat small snacks a little more often and try to get more sleep."

Stacie leaned back and gave Beca a quick kiss, "I don't think I saw you read this much the entire time we were at Barden."

Beca shrugged, "That stuff wasn't as important as this is." She looked down, mumbling, "I just don't want to fuck this up."

Stacie felt her eyes tearing up again, damn hormones already. She turned and pulled Beca into a hug, "You're going to be great at this."

Beca gave a weak shrug, "How can you be sure? I'm emotionally distant and have always had issues expressing myself. How does that translate to being a good mother in any universe?"

Stacie sighed and held Beca at arms-length, looking into her eyes, "Beca, sweetie, how emotionally distant have you been to this child, or me for that matter? You sang to her already and she's only the size of a _raspberry_. Some days I think you talk to her more than you talk to me." She huffed as she finished.

Beca smiled at the girl across from her before giving her a chaste kiss, "Thanks."

Stacie turned back around and patted her shoulders, "No problem."

Beca took the hint and started rubbing again. After a couple of minutes she asked, "Did you make the OB appointment?"

Stacie rolled her neck, "Mmmhmm. It's Friday at 3 p.m. Are you going to be able to get off?"

Beca nodded behind her as she answered, "Yah, I'll make sure I'm there. Did you talk to your advisor?"

Stacie sighed in pleasure as her neck muscles _finally_ started loosening, "Mmmhmmm, God that feels good. They pulled my research assistantship for the year."

Beca's hands stopped moving and Stacie could hear the anger just under the surface as she responded, "They can't do that just because you got pregnant."

Stacie reached up and gave one of her hands a pat, "We all agreed it was best for me and the baby. Luckily it's still early in the year and I could switch easily into a teaching assistant position. They put me into one of the Intro labs that doesn't have any chemicals that are known to cause issues with pregnancy. It turns out that they have a few pregnant women a year that have to take chemistry, so they got tired of making exceptions for them and designed the labs to be safe for the babies."

Beca started massaging again, "And you're alright with this?"

Stacie nodded and then groaned as Beca hit a particularly tense spot, "Yah, I think I already mentioned that this was going to put me a year behind because there's no way I can work on my research while I'm pregnant. Those chemicals would definitely not be good for the baby. On the bright side, the two positions pay the same so I won't be taking a pay cut."

Beca leaned in and kissed the sore spot after she had worked the not out, making Stacie shiver, "As long as you're okay with it."

Stacie turned and took Beca's hand, "As long as I have you and the baby is healthy, I'm alright."

Beca smiled, "Good. Now I bet mommy is hungry."

Stacie smiled back, "She's famished." Beca pulled the taller girl off the couch, dragging her to the kitchen to start making dinner. She smiled as she put a pot of water on the stove to boil, amazed at how much this was starting to feel like a family to her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* Lyrics are from the song 'Sugar, Sugar' by the Archies (or the re-make by Wilson Pickett)


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Warning – here there be lemons … femslash ahead because forewarned is forearmed.

Ummm, Southamerica5 … sorry about the first part of the chapter, given your last review you might be disappointed

Kimmania: glad to make your mornings bearable, just like your reviews make my day bearable!

Malexfaith: you're welcome And I'm with you, no place for negativity here!

Also, no beta and I was really tired when I edited it…so sorry for any mistakes.

Disclaimer: Pitch Perfect is not mine and I mean no offense by letting the girls run rampant through my imagination. Also I get nothing monetary from this.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Beca looked around the waiting room with women ranging from 'normal' looking to those looking like they might pop if they took too large a breath. Some, but not all, had their husbands (or boyfriends or whatevers) with them, but there were no pairs of women sitting together, except them. Her hand instinctually found Stacie's as she was suddenly hit with a bout of insecurity. She leaned over and whispered in her ear, "Are you sure I should be here?"

Stacie looked at her confused. Beca motioned to the rest of the room with her head and Stacie looked around, her forehead wrinkling more. Finally she realized what was worrying Beca and gave her hand a squeeze, leaning down to whisper back, "Do you love me?"

Beca quickly responded, "Of course."

Stacie smiled at how quickly the response came, "And do you love this baby and want to be there when it's born?"

Beca gave a soft smile, her hand moving to Stacie's stomach, "Definitely."

Stacie kissed her cheek, "Then I'm sure you should be here."

Stacie curled into Beca's side as the smaller girl's arm slide around her. The two of them sat like that, talking quietly, until Stacie's name was called. Beca quickly stood and offered her hand to Stacie, helping her to her feet. Stacie gave her a soft smile for her gesture.

Beca watched as the nurse got all of the preliminaries out of the way and then led them to a room to wait for the doctor. They only needed to wait a minute or two until the doctor slipped into the room. The doctor quickly looked at the chart in her hands and then turned to Stacie, "You must be Stacie, I'm Dr. Monroe."

Stacie held out her hand with a smile, "Yes, I'm Stacie." After shaking the doctor's hand she smiled at Beca and placed her hand on her knee, squeezing reassuringly, "And this is Beca, my…", she trailed off not knowing how to describe the wonderful woman next to her.

Beca held out her hand to shake the doctor's as well, "I'm Beca." She turned and smiled at Stacie, "Her partner." Stacie felt the tears pricking at her eyes at the adoring look in Beca's eyes as she said it, her hand squeezing Beca's knee more firmly. Stacie dabbed at the corner of her eyes, 'damn hormones' she thought.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next week was fairly uneventful. Stacie still had to deal with morning sickness a couple of days a week and sometimes her sense of smell was overbearing. But other than that, the first trimester of her pregnancy was going fairly well. And Beca was being so very attentive to her, making sure she was eating right and getting plenty of fluids. Being on her feet for most of Tuesdays and Thursdays was rough on her, giving her a mild case of edema already. So Beca would sit on the couch with Stacie's feet in her lap, rubbing the soreness and swelling out of them.

The Friday after Stacie's first doctors visit was what the girls were officially calling their two month mark. Beca left work a little early so she could surprise Stacie with one of her favorite meals when she got home from her monthly group meeting. Beca shrugged to herself as she puttered around the kitchen, getting the food ready.

Beca had decided to splurge and make a shrimp alfredo dish that Stacie loved. Stacie walked through the door just as Beca was dropping the shrimp into the skillet. Beca smiled and walked over to Stacie as she slipped off her shoes and pulled the taller girl into a quick kiss. She could just smell the aroma of the garlic shrimp when Stacie bolted out of her arms. Beca ran to the kitchen and shut off the burner before hurrying to the bathroom to hold Stacie's hair back. Beca waited until the taller girl had fallen back sitting against the wall with groan before she asked, "Was it the garlic or the shrimp?

Stacie dropped her head into her hands, shaking it slightly, "Pretty sure it was the shrimp. Fucking morning sickness and it isn't even morning. And it's taking away all of my favorites. First coffee and now shrimp. My life sucks!"

Beca watched Stacie slowly get up and lean against the sink before she took the glass sitting there and filled it half full of water. Stacie took a mouthful and swirled it around her mouth before spitting it out and repeating the action. Then she opened the medicine cabinet and took a small mouthful of mouthwash to remove the last of the unpleasant taste in her mouth (and to get back her minty fresh breath, because two months!)

She pulled Beca up to her feet and into a soft, deep kiss. As the two girls broke apart, Stacie looked into her eyes and gave a soft smile, "Hi."

Beca smiled back, "Hi. I'm thinking we should order something in as our dinner plans have been changed."

Stacie nodded, "Sounds good."

Beca took her hand and led her out from the bathroom to find herself being pulled back into the bathroom as Stacie slid on the floor to dry heave into the toilet. Beca gave a soft sigh as she held back the taller girl's hair again, "I'm sorry sweetie."

Stacie looked up weakly from the toilet, "Sorry. The fan must be keeping the smell out of the bathroom, but oh my god does it smell out there."

Beca moved to the door and inhaled, "I mean I can still smell a little of the garlic shrimp." Then she thought about it a minute, "Oh shit, pregnancy nose."

Stacie shrugged, "I don't think I'm going to be able to stay here tonight. Is it okay if we sleep at your place?"

Beca whined, "But Amy and Chloe will be there."

Stacie gave a small pout, "I know, but I don't think I'll be able to stay here with that smell tonight."

Beca came back down to her knees next to Stacie, "I'm just teasing. We can sleep at my place tonight. I'll leave a couple of windows cracked and spray a lot of Fabreeze before we go."

Stacie reached up and ran her hand along Beca's jawline, looking at her adoringly, "Thank you. Sorry about ruining your plans."

Beca leaned down and rested her lips against Stacie's cheek for a long moment, then turning her head slightly, "Don't be sorry, I get to spend the night with you and that's all that matters. What we do isn't important." Stacie really needed to get these hormones in check because she was really getting tired of crying whenever Beca said such sweet things to her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

While their plans had changed dramatically, the two girls ended up having an enjoyable evening with Fat Amy and Chloe. They ended up ordering in and watching a movie ('What to Expect When You're Expecting' because Chloe had it on her brain from the other day). Chloe did, however, give Stacie an odd look when she passed up a bottle of beer for a water.

Later that evening, the two girls were laying on the inflatable mattress they had gotten when Stacie and Beca had first started dating (I mean, there wasn't enough room on the bed for three of them and besides, Stacie was NOT going to share Beca with Chloe) and talking quietly between themselves. Stacie brushed a stray strand of hair back behind Beca's ear, "I'm sorry we didn't get to spend our two month anniversary alone."

Beca drew Stacie in for a quick kiss before responding, "I told you already, there's no need to be sorry. We have all the time in the world for stuff like that."

Stacie whined at the smaller girl, "But I want you."

A loud voice came from the other room, "Get a room you two."

Beca turned to look at the door to the room, "Aims, seriously, I'll hurt you. Besides you have the only room here." That earned her a giggle from the redhead on the bed.

Fat Amy laughed, "Sorry Shawshank."

Beca huffed, turning back to her girlfriend, "I want you too." She heard a gagging noise coming from the bedroom. Beca turned back to the door again, "Don't make me get out of this bed Aims." The gagging noises stopped at that.

Beca turned back to Stacie, "Sorry about her, she isn't housebroken yet."

Amy huffed from the bedroom, "I heard that."

Beca smirked at Stacie before yelling back, "Good, you were supposed to."

Stacie laughed and pulled Beca to her, mouthing 'I love you' to her girlfriend. Beca kissed her nose before mouthing back, 'I love you too'."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Beca tried to keep Stacie distracted all day, not wanting their first time to be a rushed mess in the middle of the day. Stacie knew what the smaller girl was doing and couldn't help but tease her just a little throughout the day. She was in agreement with Beca, wanting their first time to be special, even if she wanted to take her right in the dressing room at that cute little thrift shop they found Stacie's first maternity outfit in.

When they finally got home (was it weird that Stacie thought of the apartment as _their_ home?) after a late dinner out, Stacie fell onto the couch with a groan, "Fuck, I'm tired. Those two make entirely too much noise." Beca sat down on the couch next to her after putting their purchases away. Stacie swung her feet onto Beca's lap, "And mama's feet hurt after being on them all day."

Beca chuckled as she slipped Stacie's shoes and socks off, running her thumbs along the soles of her feet. Stacie groaned at the feeling, "Fuck that feels good Becs." Beca's eyes darkened at the sounds coming from Stacie but she continued to rub her girlfriend's feet, knowing that taking care of her this way was more important than anything else.

After a few more minutes of heaven for Stacie, she gave a small sigh and yawned. She looked sheepishly at Beca, "I know it's really early, but I'm beat. Can we head to bed?"

Beca nodded, "That's fine sweetie, I didn't get much sleep last night either."

The two girls got ready for bed quietly before finally settling next to each other under the covers. Beca slid up against Stacie's back, wrapping an arm protectively over her before placing a light kiss on the side of her neck. She whispered softly, "I love you Stace."

Stacie rolled over in Beca's grasp and looked lovingly at the smaller girl, "I love you too Becs." She slid her hand up and around the back of Beca's neck, pulling the smaller girl into a slow, sensual kiss. After a moment Stacie broke the kiss and looked at Beca, her eyes closed and a long, slow breath being exhaled. Beca finally looked at Stacie and found her smiling at her. Stacie brushed her lips over Beca's again, "Make love to me Beca."

Beca could only nod, her mouth suddenly becoming dry as she took in the look Stacie was giving her. Beca sat up and pulled Stacie up to her before sliding her hands along Stacie's arms, helping her to lift them over her head. Beca then slowly lifted Stacie's nightgown up those beautiful arms. Just after the fabric passed over her face, removing the angelic vision from Beca's eyes for a moment, Beca leaned forward and captured Stacie's lips in a kiss as she finished removing the article of clothing.

Stacie smiled as she broke the kiss. She leaned in and brushed another quick kiss over Beca's lips before she raised Beca's arms above her head and slid the t-shirt she was wearing off. She took in Beca's naked top, reaching out and brushing her thumb over a nipple causing both women to moan softly. She let her hand slide down until she pulled on the waistband of the boxers Beca was wearing to bed. She let the elastic snap back as she brushed her nose over Beca's, grumbling, "Off."

Beca quickly complied with the request, wiggling her hips against the bed as she shimmied out of the bottoms. Stacie took the opportunity to guide Beca back down to the bed, leaning over her and bringing their lips back together. She kissed Beca deeply, her tongue teasing Beca's out. As they kissed, Stacie's hand slowly worked its way down Beca's body until her fingertips slid through Beca's folds, causing both women to gasp (Beca from arousal, Stacie from finding out how wet Beca was already).

Beca suddenly flipped them over, eliciting a squeal followed by laughter from her girlfriend. As she kneeled next to Stacie, Beca looked at the beautiful woman lying there. She whispered, almost afraid anything louder wouldn't be believed by the goddess below her, "Oh my God Stacie, you are so beautiful." Stacie smiled up at her before reaching over and running her hand along Beca's thigh.

The touch seemed to snap Beca out of her trance and she leaned down and hooked her thumbs under the waist of Stacie's panties. She wiggled back as she slid the panties down Stacie's long legs and finally tossed them to the side, joining the growing pile of their clothes. Beca slid back up Stacie's body, stopping long enough to run her tongue along Stacie's slit a few times, mixing her saliva with Stacie's wetness. Stacie's hands wrapped in Beca's hair as she moaned at the feeling of Beca's tongue swirling around her hardened clit.

Beca slid up Stacie's body again, her hand moving to replace her mouth between Stacie's legs. Beca straddled Stacie's thigh, her hips rocking as she slipped two fingers into her love, causing Stacie's head to tip back as she let out a long moan. Beca slowly started to slide her fingers in and out of Stacie, leaning down every so often to kiss Stacie's bruised lips. Mainly, Beca was satisfied to watch the play of emotions over Stacie's face as she moved from fingering Stacie to rubbing small circles over her clit and back to slipping her fingers in and out of her.

Beca watched as she pushed Stacie closer and closer to the edge. She loved hearing the mewling noises coming from Stacie as she inched closer and closer to the precipice of her orgasm. Stacie started squirming under Beca as her orgasm stayed tantalizingly just out of reach, panting "Beca, please. So close baby. Right there Becs, fuck, right there." Beca was entranced by the sight of the woman under her, wishing she could watch her like this forever. Beca finally slid her thumb up to rub over Stacie's clit as her fingers pushed in and out faster. The extra stimulation and hearing Beca whisper, "That's it, cum for me Stace," finally pushed Stacie over the edge, her body going taut for a couple of seconds until she curled up into herself as her body shook through the orgasm.

Beca's hand was trapped between Stacie's thighs as she shook, the position making it difficult for Beca to help draw out Stacie's pleasure (although from the length of her orgasm, Stacie didn't need the help). Stacie finally relaxed back onto her back, letting Beca's trapped hand free. She sighed as she looked up into Beca's eyes, "Holy fuck baby, I've never….yah…not like that…I mean fuck…wow."

Beca sat up for fully so she could use her clean hand to brush the hair that was sticking to Stacie's face back behind her ear. She smiled down at Stacie, "I'm glad you enjoyed it. Was it worth the wait?"

Stacie reached up and pulled Beca's hand to her lips, kissing her palm before answering, "Definitely worth it." Stacie then sat up, wrapping her arms around Beca's waist as she brought her lips to Beca's. She rocked her thigh up into Beca, loving the feel of Beca's breath into her mouth as the smaller girl let out a moan into the kiss. Stacie could feel Beca's wetness coating her thigh as she continued to rock her thigh up into the girl. Stacie finally rotated their bodies, gently lowering Beca down to the bed as they continued to kiss.

Stacie broke the kiss before trailing her lips down Beca's body. She stopped momentarily to suck first one, then the other, nipple into her mouth, her tongue moving rapidly over the hardened nubs. She didn't stay there long though, her final destination to tempting to ignore. She kissed down Beca's stomach and then over her hip bones before settling into her place between Beca's thighs. She could smell Beca's arousal and it was turning her on. She finally ran her tongue up and down the wet slit, tasting the uniqueness that was Beca. She moved her tongue rapidly over Beca's clit, earning her a gasp and a sharp tug on her hair as Beca's fingers wrapped in her luxurious locks. Stacie moaned into Beca's pussy as the smaller girl started to pant and beg for Stacie to push her over that edge. Suddenly Beca's body went rigid, her breath caught in her throat. After a few seconds, the rigidity left her body and she sucked in a deep breath. Her fingers ran through Stacie's hair as the tremors of her orgasm started to subside.

Beca gave a little tug to Stacie's hair, signaling she should come give her a kiss. Stacie was more than happy to accommodate her girlfriend. After they kissed, Beca rolled into Stacie's embrace, resting her head on the taller girl's chest, "Remember what you said right after your orgasm."

Stacie nodded against Beca's head, knowing she felt it. Beca sighed, smiling into Stacie's chest, "Well the same goes for me."

Stacie laughed at that, before sliding down and turning her back to Beca, taking Beca's arm and wrapping it around her waist. Stacie sighed at how safe she felt in Beca's arms, finally quietly saying, "Thank you for waiting, it means a lot to me."

Beca kissed the back of her head, " _You_ mean a lot to me, so you're welcome."

Stacie started drifting off, mumbling "Love you Becs."

Beca kissed her again, "Love you too Stace. See you in the morning."

Stacie just mumbled as she fell into the oblivion of sleep, "Mmmhmm."


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Alright, another chapter down. It starts right away the morning after we left our two girls in chapter 6 and then jumps ahead roughly two months (somewhere around Stacie's twentieth week of pregnancy).

Thanks so all of the wonderful reviews, you guys and gals are awesome! Yes, I ship them too (obviously) and Arial…old married couples and pregnant women in their first trimester do that (seriously, they do).

Disclaimer: Still don't own anything here

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Stacie woke up with a sigh, her mind going back to the previous evening with a fond smile. The only thing she regretted was the fact that her pregnancy made her so tired that she couldn't make love to Beca all night. She smiled to herself, well she would make up for that this morning. Just as she started rolling over she realized something was off and by the time she had fully rolled over to see the empty bed next to her she realized what it was, Beca had left her.

Stacie started to cry as her hand ran down the empty spot where Beca had been hours ago. The spot wasn't even warm any more, meaning that Beca couldn't even wait to get away from her. How terrible a person must she be that everyone has a need to run away from her. She wanted to lie there and wallow in her pity but she knew she needed to get up. She made it so far as to roll to the edge of the bed and then she stopped and rested her elbows on her knees, her head in her hands and cried.

She looked up with a tear-stained face when the door to her apartment opened up and a smiling Beca greeted her warmly, "Good morning beautiful." Then Beca actually saw the woman sitting there with tears streaming down her cheeks and realized what she had done. She started muttering "Shit, shit, shit…I'm so sorry baby I didn't think." She quickly set the bag and drink carrier she was carrying on the table and slid to her knees in front of Stacie. She took Stacie's face in her hands and started kissing her feverishly, apologizing between each kiss, "Oh my God baby, I wanted to surprise you with breakfast. I didn't think. I'm so sorry, please, I would never leave you like that."

Stacie took in the pleading tone of the woman kneeling before her and she let out a wet laugh of relief, wrapping her arms around Beca's neck and just pulling her tightly against her, holding onto the woman like she was her lifeline (which scared her to think that she really was her lifeline now). After a few moments of crying tears of relief, she kissed Beca's neck before releasing her. Beca pulled back just far enough to rest her forehead against Stacie's, her thumb sliding up to brush tears off of her girlfriend's cheeks.

Stacie finally asked, her voice hitching from her emotional state, "Sorry about that. I should have realized you wouldn't leave me like that, but with everything that happened with idiot that did this to me," she waved her hand over her stomach, "and these fucking raging hormones, well you saw." She gave a weak smile, "So where'd you have to take off to so early on a Sunday morning?"

Beca looked hard into Stacie's eyes to make sure she was alright before leaning back and giving her a small smile, "Well, I figured you'd need a little extra energy after last night, given how tired you've been recently. So, I went down to that little deli two streets over that you like so much and got you one of those bacon and egg bagels that you love."

She stood and walked back to the table, opening the bag to pull out said bagel. She moved quickly around the kitchen and brought out a pair of plates, sliding Stacie's bagel on one and her own breakfast on the other. Then she walked over to the bed, handing Stacie the plate and a cup of her favorite tea. Stacie looked up at the woman who had taken the time to go out and get her favorite breakfast the morning after making love to her for the first time. She couldn't help the tears that started falling again; happy, happy tears.

Beca quickly put her plate back down and moved to kneel in front of Stacie again, taking the plate and tea from her and setting them on the night stand. She pulled the woman into a tight hug, running her hands up and down Stacie's back. She mumbled soothingly, "Shhh, I'm so sorry. I know I'm stupid sometimes. I'm here baby, I'm not going anywhere."

Stacie's fists wrapped in Beca's shirt as she let the tears fall, nuzzling herself tighter into Beca's embrace. She gave a small smile against Beca's chest, finally pushing herself back so she could look into Beca's eyes, "Sorry Becs, you're not stupid, I'm just a bundle of hormones right now. That last little display wasn't for you leaving, it was because I've never felt so loved after…," she motioned to the bed with her head, "you know."

Beca gave her a little smirk as relief coursed through her veins, "The great Stacie Conrad can't even say sex?"

Stacie shook her head, her look taking on a little more serious tone, "That wasn't just sex, at least for me it wasn't."

Beca then smiled a soft smile, one that Stacie was noticing she only gave to her, "I know Stace, it wasn't for me either."

Stacie smiled a happy smile as she buried her face in Beca's neck, inhaling the scent that was uniquely her. After a few moments of just being close to Beca, Stacie finally pushed herself back, "Alright, baby needs food." Beca just laughed as she released her, reaching over to grab the plate and cup off the night stand and handing it back to her before going and grabbing her own food.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The two girls sat at Stacie's kitchen table, looking at their pay stubs, apartment listings, Federal student loan packets and the legal agreement with the baby's father. Beca was still steamed when she looked at that document. The jackass had the gall to call Stacie a slut who spread her legs for anyone even though he knew about her two month rule. He was adamant it wasn't his and she wasn't going to get anything from him (although once Stacie readily agreed to the paternity test, letting him know she was positive how it would turn out he quickly backpedaled). He had let her know in no uncertain terms that he wanted nothing to do with her or the baby, so Stacie smirked at him and got him to sign an agreement for reduced child support (taking into account only his income, rather than both of theirs) in return for his signature on the agreement to give up all of his parental rights to the child.

Stacie sighed, bringing Beca's attention back to the situation at hand. She reached over and squeezed Stacie's hand, "What's up sweetie?"

Stacie just pushed all the papers away, her hormones taking over again, "I just wish everything wasn't so difficult. How in the hell did I ever think I was ready for this?"

Beca gave a small smile as she moved over and tugged Stacie's chair until she could sit in the girl's lap. She plopped down on the frustrated woman and wrapped her arms around Stacie's neck, leaning in to silence her ramblings with a soft kiss. When Stacie's arms finally wrapped around her waist, Beca pulled back and smirked, "Done?"

Stacie nodded with an embarrassed smile on her face, "Sorry."

Beca laughed as she brushed her lips over Stacie's again, "Don't be sweetie, I know it's a lot to take in." Beca turned slightly without leaving the girl's lap, shuffling some things around, "Did you talk to your parents about helping us out?"

Stacie nodded, against her shoulder, "Yah, they said they were planning on getting me a car for graduation and that they could give me the car payment instead, even though it's a little before my graduation." She chuckled, "A lot before."

Beca nudged her with her shoulder, "See, we already have diapers covered then. No need to factor those in under this budget."

That earned her a smile from the taller brunette, "So you think we'll need $350 a month just on diapers?" Beca thought 'Given how full of shit her father is, we might just need that much' but given the emotional state Stacie was already in, she kept that particular sarcastic comment to herself.

Instead, Beca nudged her again, "Well no, but I was lumping a lot of the unexpected expenses in there. Because you know diapers are meant to catch shit, and there's definitely going to be a lot of unexpected shit coming at us." She finished with a smirk, causing Stacie to break into the most beautiful laugh. Beca just rested her head against Stacie's, "There's my girl."

Stacie leaned tighter into Beca, "Always." Then she shook herself slightly, "Alright, let's find us a place to live."

Beca pulled the laptop she had been looking at when this all started over in front of them and pointed to a couple of places she had starred. Stacie smiled at one in particular, "Can we afford that though?"

Beca brought her scratch pad over, "If you take out that subsidized student loan we were talking about, we shouldn't have any issues making this work." She showed Stacie the numbers she had been tallying, amazed that the taller woman could make sense of her chicken scratches.

Stacie nodded at the numbers, "Are you sure you want to do this? I know I keep asking you, but once we move in together this becomes real."

Beca pulled her into another hug, "I'm as positive as those test results."

Stacie pushed her back, playfully scoffing, "Really? You're going to use that?"

Beca laughed as she pulled the struggling brunette back into her embrace, "Yup, because believe it or not, I'm starting to look at that day as one of the best of my life."

Tears started rolling down Stacie's face at the emotion in Beca's voice, "Why?"

Beca just held her tighter, rocking them slightly as she pressed kisses to the top of Stacie's head, "Because it gave me all of this, something I didn't know if I'd ever have or want as badly as I do. It made me realize what I truly felt for you and it's giving me a chance to be a mother and I like that feeling."

Stacie shook her head at the sappy brunette, wiping the tears from her cheeks, "Who knew badass Beca Mitchell was such a softy."

Beca smiled as she ran her hand lovingly down over Stacie's stomach, "I'm only a softie for two people in this world." She kissed Stacie softly before finishing, "and one of them hasn't even official come out yet."

The two women took a moment to just enjoy being with one another before Beca let out a soft sigh and disengaged herself from Stacie's lap. She plopped down on her own chair and began sorting through things again, double checking all of their numbers to make sure the apartment they wanted really was within their budget. After double checking, she looked up fondly at the woman next to her, "So, the appointment is Thursday, right?"

Stacie nodded absently as she looked at pictures of the apartment they were thinking about and sorted through the transit maps and neighborhood ratings and school ratings (who knew there was so much to consider when you had a kid). Beca then asked, "This is the one where we get to find out if you're right, right? If it's really a girl?"

The question brought Stacie out of her thoughts on apartments and she turned to Beca and smiled, taking her hand, "Yes sweetie, the level 2 ultrasound is on Thursday."

Beca started rambling, "Are you sure you want to know the sex? I mean some couples don't want to know, they want it to be a surprise. Do you want it to be a surprise?"

Stacie chuckled at the rambling woman next to her, "Beca, sweetie, shhhh." When Beca finally looked up at her and quieted her rambling, Stacie took her hand and held it in both of hers. She looked lovingly at Beca, "I'm not big on surprises and I'd like to go shopping for the little bugger before I pop them out." Beca gave her a mock glare at that. Stacie chuckled and continued, "I know that we aren't supposed to do the whole pink for girls and blue for boys thing anymore, but I'd like to buy some cute clothes for whatever they are. You know, a couple of baby dresses and headbands if it's a girl or a little vest and bowtie if it's a boy."

Beca couldn't help but smile at the far away expression in Stacie's eyes as she imagined dressing up her little baby for one of their first photo sessions, because Beca just _knew_ that's what she was thinking of. She finally squeezed one of Stacie's hands to bring her out of her thoughts, "Okay then, I wanted to know too, but you know, you're the one carrying them and all."

Stacie leaned over and slid her had around Beca's neck, pulling the smaller girl to her to kiss her softly, their lips moving effortlessly over one another as they enjoyed the kiss. When Stacie pulled back slightly, she smiled at Beca, "I may be carrying her, but you've been so great through all of this that I want your opinion too."

Beca nodded, "Okay, I can do that."


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: And another chapter in the books. Thanks for all of the people reading and following. To my consistent reviewers, thanks for the input..it makes my day.

Malexfaith: It's the real things that truly solidify a relationship, so I like to focus stories on them every once and awhile. Thanks for noticing and appreciating that.

Kimmania: Why would anyone want to get up at 1am? I was actually just going to bed when your review came in Having recently worked overnights for a bit, I can feel your pain and I'm glad my stories make it more bearable.

Arial Wolf: I'm glad your first trimester went well and sorry it got bad later Glad you're enjoying the story though!

Disclaimer: I saw nothing, I know nothing…oh wait, wrong show. I don't own PP or anything like that.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Stacie lay on the table in the doctor's office as Dr. Monroe introduced a smaller man pushing some piece of equipment into the examination room, "Stacie, Beca, this is Dr. Schroeder our resident expert on ultrasounds. He'll be doing you're level two diagnostic today."

Stacie looked confused, "But don't you usually do our ultrasounds?"

Dr. Monroe laughed self-depreciatingly, "They only let me do the easy ones; you know heartbeat and does it have two heads. We call Dr. Schroeder in for the ones that count."

Dr. Schroeder laughed along with the other doctor, "You know you can read these things almost as well as I can, you just like getting me into your office."

Dr. Monroe just shrugged, "It's true."

Their banter hand both girls in a more relaxed mood, the exact outcome the doctors usually got with their teasing. Dr. Schroeder sat on a stool next to Stacie, "Can you pull up your shirt please, I'll need access to your entire stomach."

Stacie quickly complied, pushing the bottom edge of her shirt up to rest at the edge of her bra. She watched the doctor excitedly. He grabbed a bottle that looked like one of the old fast food ketchup bottles and didn't give much warning before he gave a big squirt onto Stacie's belly, "This might be cold."

Stacie flinched a little at the chill of the gel as it hit her skin, her hand automatically finding Beca's and squeezing it lightly. The doctor took the 'probe' (Beca thought it looked more like a bar code scanner than a probe, but whatever) of the ultrasound and moved it back and forth through the gel, coating the end of the 'probe' and spreading it over Stacie's stomach. He found a spot on Stacie's stomach that he liked and then pointed at the screen for the girls to see what he was. They had seen the screen for Stacie's first ultrasound, but the baby was so small that pretty much the only thing they could make out was the head (although the doctor had tried pointing out the hands and feet, but the girls just couldn't see it in the fuzzy picture). Now they could see the head and the hands. Stacie 'ooooohhed' at the tiny fingers on the screen and squeezed Beca's hand. Beca couldn't help the smile that formed as the doctor pointed out the little parts of their baby. She squeezed Stacie's hand again as she thought of it as _their_ baby again.

The doctor moved the ultrasound probe around a few more times and collecting the images he needed. Then he turned to the girls with a smile, "So, do you want to know what you are having?"

Stacie turned to Beca with a raised eyebrow. She knew they already discussed this, but she wanted to make sure Beca really wanted to know. Them emphatic nod she received was the only confirmation she needed as she excitedly turned back to the doctor, "Please."

The doctor was already pretty sure of the sex, but he wanted the best shot possible to make sure. So he moved the probe around again until there was the perfect shot. He held the probe in place as his hand went out automatically to capture the picture. He smiled at the two women looking at him with excited expressions, "You're having a girl."

His smile got larger as the two women turned to each other and Beca pulled Stacie into a rushed kiss, tears streaming down both of their faces. He turned back to his instrument, as he didn't want to intrude on their moment. As Beca broke the kiss, she rested her head against Stacie's and gave a watery chuckle, "We're having a girl."

Stacie smiled as the happy tears slid down her cheeks, "I told you."

Beca laughed as she pulled Stacie in for another quick kiss, "Yes you did."

The two girls just sat looking into each other's eyes for another moment or two before Beca squeezed Stacie's hand again before wiping the tears from her eyes and turning her attention back to the doctor. Beca was the first to speak, "So Doc, how's our girl?"

Stacie turned from looking at the screen to look at the amazing woman sitting next to her. She still didn't know what she did to deserve her, but she was thanking God every day that she was there, by her side. Beca felt Stacie's gaze on her and turned to see what she was looking at. She raised her eyebrow at the woman staring at her, but all she got was a quick kiss on the cheek before Stacie went back to looking at the doctor. Beca chuckled under her breath, but her attention went back to the doctor as he spun back around on his stool.

He cleared his throat and smiled at the girls, "Alright, so I've actually been doing a number of things today. First, we're getting an idea of when you're actual date of conception was so we can better predict your due date. Then, I'm determining the size of your baby to make sure it's progressing properly, and from the numbers I've run already it looks like you're going to have a big baby Ms. Conrad."

Stacie looked a little worried, "Is that a bad thing?"

Dr. Schroeder reached out and gave her hand a small pat, "No, it's perfectly normal. Your baby is just measuring on the top end of the scale. I won't know for sure until I do my full analysis, but she looks to be above the 95th percentile in size at this point."

Stacie looked worriedly at Beca, "I don't want our daughter to get teased, she's going to be so big."

The doctor smiled at the worry in the mother's face, but his next words eased any worry they were feeling, "Ms. Conrad, you're about 5'8", correct?" Stacie nodded with a confused look. He shrugged as he continued, "That puts you at about the 95th percentile for height. Just to give you a point of reference."

Stacie blew out a breath, "Seriously?"

The doctor just chuckled and nodded, "Seriously."

Beca muttered under her breath, "At least she won't be teased for being short."

Stacie smiled at him, "Thank you doctor." Then she turned to Beca and gave her a small kiss on the cheek, whispering in her ear, "You're the perfect size for me."

The doctor reached over and gave her hand a pat again as Stacie turned her attention back to him, "Any time." He then turned his head to point at the monitor again, "The baby looks healthy and is moving around a lot, meaning her energy level is good. I have to do a couple more measurements and take a little more detailed look at some of the pictures, but overall it looks like you have a healthy, happy baby girl."

Stacie smiled at Beca and then turned back to the doctor as he took a towel to wipe the goop off of Stacie's stomach, "Thank you doctor."

He made a second pass with the towel as he smiled at her, "My pleasure. Now you two have a good day because we are all done here. I'll send my full report to Dr. Monroe in a day or two and her office will pass on any information you might need."

Beca stood up and offered her hand to the doctor, which he took with a smile, "Thank you so much doctor."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next afternoon Beca sat on the couch in Stacie's apartment with her head in her hands, muttering to herself, "She's going to kill me. Why don't I have any fucking self-control."

When Stacie walked through the door, she hadn't even gotten the key out of the lock when she noticed Beca on the couch. Beca who hadn't even looked up when she walked in. Beca who's foot was tapping rapidly on the floor even though her head was in her hands. Stacie slowly took the key from the lock and shut the door, "Beca, baby, what's wrong? You're kinda scaring me."

Beca finally looked up with sad eyes, "I'm sorry Stace. I didn't mean to get that out of control."

Stacie moved over to the smaller woman on the couch, her attention to focused on her to notice anything else. She bent over and took Beca's hands in hers, "Shhh, tell me what happened and we'll discuss it."

Beca just looked past her shoulder into the kitchen. Stacie turned to find a number of bags on the kitchen table, a large number of bags. She turned back to her girlfriend with a scolding tone, "Beca Mitchell, what did you do?"

Beca just looked up at her with a sheepish look, "I couldn't help it, they were just so cute."

Stacie couldn't help but laugh at her girlfriend before squeezing her hands, "I won't pass judgement until I see what you 'just had to buy'."

Beca smiled and jumped to her feet, practically dragging the poor pregnant woman to the kitchen table. Stacie started to laugh as she went through the bags, "Oh my God woman, why did you buy six of the same dress?" She held up one of the six red velvet dresses that would look adorable during the holiday season.

Beca looked a little sheepish again, "Well, they are all different sizes. So when she outgrows one, she can still wear the same outfit. I saw one hanging on the rack the other day when I went to lunch at that little strip mall just down the block from work. When we found out it was a girl, I had to stop in and get it and then I saw all of the different sizes and didn't know which one would be best..so I got them all."

Stacie just shook her head at the silly woman next to her until she noticed all the shoe boxes. She gave a look at Beca indicating she wasn't pleased until she opened one and saw the adorable little shoes. They were a red 'patent leather' shoe and she couldn't help the little sound that came from her. Beca just smiled as her arm slipped around Stacie, looking at them with her, "I know right. I got a bunch of different sizes for these too."

Beca then reached over her and dug through the shoe boxes until she found the one she wanted. She opened it to show Stacie another pair of red shoes, these were all glittery instead of the smooth tone of the others. Beca rested her head against Stacie's shoulder, "These reminded me of the shoes in 'The Wizard of Oz' and I know that's one of your favorite movies, so yah."

Stacie felt the tear slip out of her eye as she rested her head against Beca's, looking at the shoes, "They're perfect Becs, thank you."

Then Stacie snapped out of the moment a bit, looking at the table again. She muttered, "This is too much Beca. We can't, _you_ can't afford this."

Beca pulled her into an embrace, her hands wrapping around Stacie's waist as she continued to worry about the money. Beca stopped her rambling with a soft kiss. When Stacie tried to complain again as Beca pulled back, she just moved forward again to kiss her girlfriend into silence. When she pulled back again, Stacie wisely stayed silent (although she did debate saying something so she'd get another kiss). Beca raised her eyebrow, "Done?" Stacie nodded. Beca nudged Stacie's temple with her head, "Dork." Then she reached back and dug through a bag with one hand, keeping her other wrapped around Stacie's waist. She finally found what she was looking for and then held the receipt up for Stacie to see, "Everything was on close-out clearance. This whole table cost me less than a hundred dollars Stace."

Stacie was about to say something about it still being too much money when she noticed an item that had gotten slid part way out of a bag when Beca had been digging for the receipt. She just nodded at Beca as she stepped out of her grasp and pulled the item out to hold it up. It was a little pink fuzzy coat with a fur edged hood. She turned to Beca and smiled, "Alright, you're forgiven."

Beca pulled her into a hug, resting her cheek against Stacie's breastbone. She let out a small sigh; this is where she was meant to be.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Alright, things are starting to wind down and this fic is probably nearing its end, probably just another couple of chapters. Updates may slow down a little as I have a hellish couple of weeks at work, but they shouldn't be more than a day or two longer.

Malexfaith: Yes, they are big here too. I still know exactly where my kids' are and it does pop up in the story as well

Southamerica5: Thanks!

Kimmania; thanks for reading and I know where you're coming from as I've had a few of those days lately. But my usual issue isn't waking up, it's not being able to get to sleep (i.e., still up at 1-3 am when I have to be up at 6:30am … insomnia sucks )

Disclaimer: Would love to have anything to do with PP, but alas, no such luck!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Beca stopped just outside the door to the apartment she still technically shared with Chloe and Amy. She took a deep breath and held it for about ten seconds before letting it out. Her hand reached back blindly to find Stacie's and she latched onto it like a lifeline. When she felt the squeeze, she turned and gave her girlfriend a smile that hid the unease she felt. Finally she asked, "Ready?" Stacie nodded with a determined look.

They opened the door and were greeted by the two occupants of the apartment, "Shawshank, Legs!" "Hey Becs, Stace."

Beca couldn't help but smile at her two friends. She called Amy over, "Hey, why don't you two come and sit down we have some news for you."

Amy laughed as she barreled into the room in typical Amy fashion, plopping down on the end of the bed next to Chloe, "What, don't tell me you got her pregnant."

Beca just looked at her stunned, her mouth opening and closing like a fish on land. Amy looked thoroughly perplexed, "What? What did I say?"

Stacie smiled as she pulled up her maternity shirt, showing the two girls that she was indeed pregnant, "Surprise."

Amy stuttered as she looked at Stacie's swollen belly, "Holy fuck, you weren't lying to Aubrey."

All three girls looked at Amy like she had a second (or even third) head. Beca managed to spit out, "What the fuck Amy?"

Amy looked up at her with something approaching awe, "You know, after our first real meeting of the Bellas. You told blondie that you had a dick. I can't believe you really have one." Then she suddenly moved forward and grabbed at Beca's pants, "Can I see it? This is so cool."

Beca slapped at Amy's hands, finally pushing the grabby Australian back on the bed as Stacie laughed next to her. Beca turned to her girlfriend, "That is so not helping."

Chloe stopped laughing long enough to respond, "Trust me Amy, if she had a dick I'd know about it."

That stopped Stacie's laughing, "What the fuck?"

Beca turned to Stacie, trying to calm her down before she got too emotional, "I told you about the shower and how she got me to try out for the Bellas, that's it. I promise. Besides, she's like a sister to me, so ewww." Amy seemed to get this light in her eyes and Beca stopped that before it could even start, "And no Amy this isn't like one of those Frozen fanfics you like to read." Beca smirked at Amy's shocked face, "You need to clear your history more often Aims, you dirty, dirty girl."

Amy just shrugged, "I can't help it I'm a kink monster."

The two girls' bickering was interrupted by a clap of the hands and a redhead's exasperated voice, "Girls!" When the room was quiet again she looked pointedly at Stacie and Beca, then actually pointed at Stacie, then Beca, "You…you…explain." She finished by pointing at Stacie's baby bump.

Stacie looked at Beca with a raised eyebrow that the smaller girl took to mean, 'She's your best friend, you tell her'. Beca gave a pleading look and lifted her shoulders, trying to get Stacie to do it. Chloe was losing her patience and slapped Beca's arm (because slapping a pregnant woman just wasn't right), "Enough, just spit it out."

Beca sighed and took Stacie's hand for support, "Well, you know Stacie was dating David before me." Chloe and Amy nodded. Beca continued, "Well, since we've moved to New York, Stacie has this two month rule. No sex until they've dated two months. It turns out that David was very patient. Well…" She turned to Stacie, "I'm saying well an awful lot, is that normal. Should I keep talking?"

Stacie leaned over and kissed her, brushing her thumb over Beca's cheek as she pulled back, "You're doing fine baby."

Beca sighed, the kiss calming her frazzled nerves. She wondered why her nerves were so frazzled, these were her two best friends, they'd support her, right? Beca steeled her nerves and continued, "As I was saying, Stacie and I have been dancing around each other for a long time," she looked at Stacie and they shared a small smile, "I mean a long time. It just never seemed to work out for us. But then it did." Beca looked at Chloe with a shy smile, "And it was so much better than I had ever imagined, and that was just the kissing." Chloe gave her a reassuring smile back. Beca took a deep breath and continued, "We had been dating for about a month when Stacie realized she was pregnant. I took a good hard look at our relationship and what I wanted and I realized that I wanted her, no matter what…and here we are."

Chloe had that look in her eyes by the end of Beca's explanation, you know that watery look she gets when she's been watching too many cute kitten videos. She reached out and took one hand of each girl, squeezing them, "You guys are too perfect." She suddenly got really excited, "How far along are you? Do you know what it is?"

Beca scoffed, "It's a baby Chloe."

Chloe dropped her hand and slapped it, "Is it a boy or girl silly."

Stacie dropped both hands that were holding hers as they instinctively went to her stomach, cradling it and rubbing along the top and bottom of the bulge, "She's a girl."

Two voices were heard simultaneously, "Awwwwww, she's going to be so cute." "You know, Amy would make a great name or maybe Patricia."

Beca gave Amy a look that meant, 'I love you, but not in a million years'. Then she almost shyly looked between the two, "Would you like to see her?"

Beca should have been prepared, she really should have, but she wasn't. Her fingers didn't make it up to her ears in time and the squeal that came out of the redhead was loud enough and high enough to leave her ears ringing for a few minutes after she stopped the god awful noise and just sat there clapping excitedly. Stacie looked at her smugly with her fingers in her ears before dropping them and reaching into her purse to pull out the envelope holding the ultrasound pictures.

Chloe took the pictures almost reverently, her free hand fanning her face as she tried to keep the happy tears at bay (and definitely not succeeding). She cooed and fawned over the pictures for a minute before handing one to Amy. Amy, being Amy, looked at it and smiled, "She's so tiny." Then she got animated, "It is yours Shawshank."

Beca went to scold the Australian before noticing that her friend was deflecting, her eyes bright and shiny with unshed tears. So she tipped her head to the side with a playful scowl, "So not cool Aims." But she took the bark out of her reprimand by sitting next to the Australian and wrapping her arm around Amy's waist and pointing out random things about their baby, the Australian laying her head on the smaller girl's shoulder affectionately. Stacie looked up from her discussion with Chloe about the baby to see the two girls and a loving smile slowly grew on her lips.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The two girls lay panting on the mattress that was just lying on the floor of their new bedroom. Beca leaned on her elbow, looking down at the beautiful woman underneath her, the sheen of sweat from their recent activities starting to dry. She smirked down, "What's gotten into you baby, not that I'm complaining but you just can't seem to get enough."

Stacie rubbed her belly and the stroked her lover's cheek, "I see you've been slacking on your reading, Ms. Mitchell."

Beca shrugged, "Not really, just wondering if you'd go for the scientific explanation or the romantic one. Didn't expect a deflection though." Beca gave a small pout at that.

Stacie laughed, "Well it's actually a combination of both, my sex drive is higher now because of the pregnancy, but I have this super hot girlfriend that I just can't seem to keep my hand off of."

Beca laughed with her and then leaned down and kissed her. Then she stood up and held out her hand for Stacie to take. Stacie just looked up at her confused before Beca just gave her hand an impatient shake, "Get up here."

Stacie stood up and wrapped the sheet around herself as Beca reached back and linked their hands. Then Stacie followed her very naked girlfriend out of their new bedroom and across the hall to the spare bedroom. Beca just leaned against the door frame and pulled Stacie against her side. Stacie gave a small sigh as she looked into the fairly empty room, just a few unopened boxes littering the floor. Beca got this look in her eyes as she pointed to one corner, "The crib can go over there. You know, that one that we've been looking at." Then she pointed along another wall, "And we can put some kind of changing station there. Maybe get one that can double as some kind of dresser or storage." Then she pointed to the other corner, "I'd like us to have a rocking chair, right there. I mean if that's okay with you."

When she was met with silence it snapped Beca out of the vision for the room she was having. She turned to look at Stacie, "If you don't want one, that's … what? What is it sweetie?" Beca turned to find Stacie staring at her with tears leaving small tracks down her cheeks.

Stacie shook her head, curling herself tighter against Beca's side, "Nothing baby, I'm just happy. Really, really happy." After a minute or two of silence, Stacie pointed to the wall next to the corner Beca had pointed at a minute ago, "How about a bookshelf right there next to the rocking chair. If we are going to have a chair we are going to need books to read to her in it."

Beca turned and kissed the side of Stacie's head, "Sounds perfect."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Stacie was just glad for the day to be over. She felt ready to pop and she still had 5 weeks to go before her due date. Her fucking ankles were swollen because she was on her feet all day in the lab because everyone decided that they just had to do all their make-up labs _today_. Then she burned dinner because she was so tired she needed to sit and she forgot about it, but Beca was so nice, kissing her and then ordering out without teasing her once. Once dinner was finished Beca had just sent her to their bedroom and told her to lie down and relax while she cleaned up the kitchen. What did she ever do to deserve that woman?

The object of her thoughts suddenly appeared in the door, leaning on the frame and looking at her fondly. Stacie smiled up at her, "Hi there."

Beca smiled back, "Hey sweetie." Beca walked slowly over to the bed, smiling every inch of the way, "So, we're sure it's going to be Isabella, right?"

Stacie got that little crease between her eyes when she was confused, "Yes, why?"

Beca gave an innocent shrug, "Just making sure, I wanted to have a little talk with her and wanted to use her name."

Stacie smiled. Listening to Beca talk to their daughter was one of the cutest things and she loved it. She couldn't help the shiver as Beca lifted her shirt to expose the expanse of her stomach. She smiled as Beca leaned in and kissed it. Stacie couldn't help it, her hand moved to the back of Beca's head and her hand started carding through the soft hair.

Beca started talking softly, "Hi there Isabella. I've been thinking a lot lately and I wanted to run something by you. You know your mommy and I love you very much, but I've been thinking that a special little girl like you should have two parents." Stacie's breath hitched but Beca didn't seem to notice as she continued talking to the little girl, "You see, I love your mommy very much, I kind of have for a while and just didn't know what to do about it. And now I have you and I already love you so much and I haven't even seen you. So Isabella, I was hoping that I could get your permission to ask your mommy to marry me, that way we could always be a family, no matter what." Beca finally looked up at Stacie, who had her hand covering her mouth and her eyes filled with tears that hadn't fallen yet. Beca held up a ring box, "Stacie Marie Conrad, will you marry me?"

Stacie just nodded and then Beca felt a kick against the arm that was leaning against Stacie's stomach and both women just looked down at it. They both burst out laughing as Stacie acknowledged their daughter, "I think she approves."

Beca pulled the taller girl into a kiss before leaning back and sliding the ring onto her finger. Stacie held it up to just look at it and bask in the moment, she was going to be marrying Beca Effin Mitchell.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Alright, I'm sorry for taking so long…been a hell of a week, but at least I only have to work a couple hours each day over the weekend so maybe I'll have some time to catch up on some writing. Y'all are great and thank you for the awesome comments, I love them all.

Disclaimer: Even though it's been a few days since my last update, I still don't own anything having to do with the PP franchise.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Beca had figured she had a few weeks to get everything ready to marry Stacie. They had decided on a simple courthouse ceremony for the time being and then have a full blown wedding at her parents' place sometime later. Turns out, she didn't have a few weeks. Due to Isabella's size at their earlier ultrasound and Stacie's growth, Dr. Monroe asked Dr. Schroeder to do another ultrasound at her 36 week appointment.

So that's where the two girls sat, watching Dr. Schroeder as he moved the probe over Stacie's stomach and pushing a button every now and then to capture a picture that he needed. He hummed a little as he looked at the screen, his tone making Beca a bit nervous. When he was finished, he wiped the goop off of Stacie's stomach with a smile, "Alright, let's do some quick measurements and see what little Isabella is up to."

He moved the mouse and the arrow moved rapidly across the screen. A few quick taps to the buttons and a line appeared along a white region on the screen. He would give an occasional 'hmmm' or 'ohhh' as he worked. When he was finished he smiled at the two women, "Well, you're little girl is still happy and healthy. Aaand she's still a big girl. Now, estimates of size using ultrasound aren't the most exact, but I did a few different measurements and Dr. Monroe did an estimate when she was doing the Leopold's maneuvers earlier in your exam. Our best estimate is that little Isabella is pushing eight to nine pounds already. This is a little bit of a concern because babies gain about a pound a week during the last four to six weeks."

Stacie looked worriedly at Beca, "She'll be thirteen pounds if she goes to term. How am I supposed to deliver her, she'll be too big."

Beca held her hand and gave it a squeeze, "I'm guessing that's why we're here baby, so they can give us some options."

Dr. Schroeder nodded, "That's exactly why you're here. Now, Dr. Monroe will be back in shortly to go over those options with you."

The girls sat in silence for a minute, Beca just wrapping her arm around Stacie and holding the taller girl against her chest. Stacie finally gave a small sigh and snuggled tighter against Beca's shoulder, "Thanks for being here. I don't know what I'd do without you here."

Beca smiled and kissed the top of her head, "You'd be awesome, just like you always are." Stacie smiled against Beca's chest.

The two girls pulled away slightly but Beca's arm remained behind Stacie as a form of support for her fiancé when Dr. Monroe came back in. She smiled at Stacie and then gave Beca a small nod, "Well Dr. Schroeder tells me that you have the next linebacker for the Giants in there."

Stacie scoffed, "You mean Falcons."

Dr. Monroe gave a shrug, "Hey, can't blame a girl for trying to recruit good talent right out of the gate."

The two women shared a laugh as Beca just looked at them with a crinkle between her eyes. Dr. Monroe noticed and was about to say something when Stacie piped up, "Don't mind her, she finds sports to be 'boring and a waste of time'."

Beca scowled, "Well they are. And such a waste of university resources. Think of how much money could be put into academics instead of scholarships to athletes. Think of what it could do to art or music programs."

Stacie gave Beca's hand a reassuring pat, "I know Becs." She flicked her eyes between Beca and the doctor, "But now might not be the time."

Beca looked a little sheepish, "Sorry doc."

Dr. Monroe laughed, "Not a problem, at least you're passionate about it. Now, back to the baby; I really don't like c-sections unless there is a specific reason for them to be done so I'd like to suggest that we induce you at 38 weeks if you haven't already gone into labor. That should put little Isabella somewhere between eight and eleven pounds, which should lend itself to an uncomplicated delivery."

Stacie looked at Beca with a slightly concerned look. Beca gave her a reassuring smile, "Nothing to worry about sweetie, I bet the doc has been doing this a long time." Stacie nodded, her concerned look being replaced with a small smile.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Beca sighed as she tugged on the sleeves of her suit coat. She couldn't believe she was actually marrying Stacie today. It was a rushed ceremony, what with the due date being pushed up by two weeks they needed to get it done ASAP. Beca promised Stacie that they would have a renewal ceremony whenever she wanted so that she could have the full wedding, dresses and everything that she deserved.

Beca continued pacing in front of the City Clerk's office waiting for Stacie to arrive. Amy put a hand on her arm to get her to stop pacing, "Becs, you look like you need some of my confidence."

Beca looked at her with wide eyes and Amy's hand slowly drifted towards her ass. Beca grabbed her arm and glared at her as Amy started laughing. Beca finally laughed with her, "No Amy, I do not need any of your butt confidence."

The two girls stopped their slight 'wrestling' match as Stacie and Chloe came around the corner in a rush. Beca's breath caught in her throat as she saw the white floral lace maternity dress Stacie had found. Beca breathed out, "Holy fuck you are beautiful Stace."

Stacie smiled as she took in her bride to be in her black pant suit over a white button up shirt with lace accents, "You don't look half bad yourself."

Beca moved over to take her hands, "Are you sure you want to do this? I mean I'm alright with waiting until everything calms down again and having a big wedding at your parents place if …"

Stacie put her finger over Beca's lips to silence her. She smiled as she caught the smaller girl's gaze, "I want to marry you, today, right now Beca Mitchell. Please don't make me wait."

Beca's lips pressed into a firm line and she nodded once, "Then let's get married." When Stacie nodded back, Beca's expression relaxed into a loose smile.

The entered the City Clerk's office and announced themselves. The receptionist informed them it would only be a minute or two for her to grab the officiant. They had barely moved to the seats when a man poked his head out of one of the side rooms and called their names. Beca looked into Stacie's eyes and gave a shy smile before linking their fingers together and going into the room. The officiant asked them if they had prepared any special vows or if they wanted the standard ceremony. Stacie smiled and asked if it was alright if they said their own vows and the officiant smiled and nodded.

The two girls stood in front of the officiant, holding hands and staring at each other while Amy stood on Beca's right and Chloe on Stacie's left. The two girls' smiles kept getting larger and larger as the officiant continued through the ceremony…they were getting married. The officiant finally asked them to say their vows.

Stacie took a deep breath, "Beca, when we first met almost six years ago now, I knew there was something special about you and that we were destined to be in each other's lives. As the years have passed, I have only gotten closer and closer to you, you have become my best friend, my lover and my life. I can't imagine spending a day without you in it. I love you."

Beca smiled as she heard a sniffle coming from behind Stacie and took a couple of Kleenex out of her pocket and handed them over to Chloe before taking Stacie's hand again. She was about to start her vows when she felt a tug on her coat sleeve. She turned to find Amy holding her hand out, her mascara starting to run. Beca gave her a soft smile and reached into her pocket, handing Amy a pair of Kleenexes as well.

Beca turned back to a smiling Stacie and met her smile with one of her own. She cleared her throat and started her own vows, "Stacie Marie Conrad, I have always _felt_ when I'm with you. You once told me that we were inevitable and I believed you. What I didn't expect was how deeply I would fall in love with you. You fill the cracks in my heart and make me believe in love. I promise to always be there for you and to love you until my last breath."

Stacie looked at Beca with tears threatening to fall. Beca gave her a soft smile as she reached up and brushed the unshed tears away with her thumb before they both turned to the officiant. After they exchanged their rings, he smiled and pronounced them married. Beca smiled as she pulled Stacie in for a soft, lingering kiss.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Stacie put the last of the things she wanted in her hospital bag with a small smile. She had a go bag all ready but they hadn't needed it, so she just had to repack it for their trip to the hospital in the morning. She gave a fond smile at the hallway as she watched Beca move past the doorway for the sixth time in the last five minutes. Stacie moved to the door after she closed the zipper on her bad, waiting for her wife (she still did internal cartwheels when she remembered Beca was now her wife) to walk by again. As Beca passed, Stacie moved into step behind her, following her to Isabella's room. She watched Beca fix the stuffed animal inside the crib for what Stacie figured was the sixth time tonight. Finally she moved over to her wife and wrapped her arms around the smaller girl's waist, resting her chin on Beca's shoulder, "Alright, enough of the pacing. Everything is perfect and we'll do just fine tomorrow."

Beca just sighed and seemed to deflate in Stacie's arms. Stacie gave a small frown before kissing the shell of Beca's ear, "Alright, what's wrong baby."

Beca ran her hands over the hands that were linked over her stomach, "What if I suck?"

Stacie squeezed her stomach a little tighter, "Suck at what Becs? Talk to me."

Beca sighed again, "Suck at being a mother. What if I drop her? You know I'm not the most coordinated person, I mean I couldn't even catch the pitch pipe when Aubrey threw it to me from three feet away. Or what if I ruin her and she can't make friends like I couldn't? I mean there's so many ways I can fuck this up Stace. Why are you even letting me around your kid?"

Stacie gave a small laugh at the smaller girl's rant. Beca huffed, "It's not funny, I could permanently scar your kid."

Stacie squeezed even harder, causing Beca to let out a grunt. Stacie turned Beca around in her arms and brushed a quick kiss over her lips before starting, "First, she's _our_ daughter and second, you're going to be a great mom, sweetie."

Beca pouted and Stacie thought it was just about the cutest thing she'd ever seen, "But how do you know?"

Stacie sighed, "I know because I've watched you through this entire pregnancy. You love this baby as much as I do and I know you would never do anything to hurt her. That's what being a good parent is, just loving your child and protecting them from the things you can and being there to ease their pain from the things you can't. You will be the second best mother in the world."

Beca smirked at her, "Second best, huh? Who's the best?"

Stacie brushed a kiss over her lips, "Well, me of course."

Beca leaned against Stacie's chest, her arms wrapped soothingly around the woman she loved, "Thanks."

Stacie smiled as she rested her cheek against the top of Beca's head, "Any time baby."


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Aaaand, another chapter out of the way. I spent a little more time trying to get this out because I felt guilty that AlwaysMitchsen was actually sitting and waiting for the update and I was a jerk and took forever to update the last chapter (my words, not theirs). Soooo…here it is…time for a baby! And just an FYI … nine minutes _can_ actually feel like an eternity.

Thanks to the lovely reviewers, they made for a nice ending to a stressful week and I'm hoping that this next week isn't quite as stressful (but I'm not counting on it) before things can get back to a little more normal.

Disclaimer: I don't have anything to do with the actual Pitch Perfect, I just write junk for free.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The girls were up bright and early the next morning and were checked in and waiting for Dr. Monroe by 8 a.m. The doctor came bouncing in (yes, actually bouncing; was she related to Chloe or something?) around 15 minutes later. She glanced at Stacie's chart and decided to tease her a little, "Stacie Mitchell, hmmm? Seems someone's been busy since their last appointment."

Stacie beamed and held up her wedding band, "Yup, someone made an honest woman out of me."

The doctor smiled, "Well congratulations you two. Now, should we get this party started?"

Stacie nodded, "Let's do this."

The doctor turned and said something to the nurse that they couldn't make out before coming over and palpating Stacie's stomach. When she finished she smiled, "She's already turned and dropped some, so looks like we're good to go."

The nurse held a tray towards the doctor who picked up a needle and slid it into the port on the I.V., "Alright, this is just some prostaglandin to help with the dilation of your cervix." Then she picked up a second I.V. bag as she explained, "And this is Pitocin to start your contractions. We'll start with a small dose and work our way up until we find the level you need to deliver your baby."

Stacie nodded along with the doctor's explanation. When Dr. Monroe paused and looked at Stacie, Stacie asked, "About how long do you think it's going to take?"

Dr. Monroe gave a little shrug, "Unfortunately every case is different. It could be a couple of hours or it could be tomorrow."

Stacie looked at Beca with a frown, "Great."

Dr. Monroe gave her leg a pat through the sheet, "You're going to be just fine Stacie. If the pain gets to be too much we can put an epidural in for you."

Stacie nodded, "We'll see. I was hoping to do this without one."

Dr. Monroe checked over the chart one last time, making sure everything was up to date. When she was satisfied she gave herself a small nod before turning her attention back to Stacie, "Well, contractions from induction can be a little more severe than natural ones, so please let the nurse know if you change your mind."

Beca squeezed her hand, "I'll make sure she does." Dr. Monroe smiled at the two girls before putting the chart back in the slot on the end of the bed and heading out on the rest of her rounds.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The contractions started getting painful around 2 p.m. and by 4 p.m. Stacie had really had enough of them. Dr. Monroe came by periodically and when she did her exam at 4 p.m. Stacie had only progressed to about 40% effacement and 2.5 cm dilation. Dr. Monroe frowned at Stacie's chart prompting Beca to ask, "Is everything alright doc?"

Dr. Monroe snapped herself out of her thoughts at the question, looking up at Beca and then over to Stacie, "Yes, everything is fine. It's just progressing a lot slower than I'd like. She's not even half way there and I was hoping for at least 100% effacement by this time." She noted something on the chart before turning to Stacie, "How's the pain doing?"

A cramp picked that moment to hit, Stacie's fingers tightening on Beca's hand, making the smaller girl wince. As she breathed through the contraction, Beca gave a weak smile to the doctor, "They've been like this for a couple of hours."

Stacie was panting slightly as the contraction finished, "An epidural would be nice about now."

Beca looked at her and squeezed her hand lightly, "Stace, are you sure you can't hold out a little longer? I'm not positive but what I read said that the epidural could prolong labor, especially induced labor and I've read a lot about them 'failing' on people when they've been in a while." Stacie frowned at her rambling but Beca's pleading look convinced her to hold off for a little bit.

Stacie looked back up at the doctor, "I'll try and make it a couple more hours, but please let the anesthesiologist know I'll be wanting one a little later."

Dr. Monroe smiled at her, "I'll schedule one for 6 p.m. and if you need it sooner, make sure to let the nurse know."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They broke Stacie's water at 8 a.m. the next morning to try to help speed up the process more. Dr. Monroe was starting to think that they were going to have to deliver the baby via c-section, especially if breaking Stacie's water didn't really speed up the progression. At 3 p.m., Stacie's progression had stalled at 90% effaced and 6.5 cm dilation.

Dr. Monroe pulled herself out from under the sheet that covered Stacie's privates for the exam with a sigh. She double checked the chart and then looked at the two women, "Well Stacie, I think we're going to have to do this the hard way. I'm going to set up a room for 5 o'clock and if you haven't made reasonable progress by then, we'll just go in and take her out ourselves." She finished with a teasing smile.

Stacie just nodded. The epidural helped with the pain, but she still felt the pressure of each contraction and her muscles were getting tired. Beca walked over to the doctor, "She's going to be fine though, right doc?"

Dr. Monroe gave Beca's arm a reassuring pat, "Of course, this happens more than you'd think. It's just a straight forward c-section, we do them all the time."

Beca breathed out the breath she didn't realize she had been holding, "Alright, thanks doc."

Dr. Monroe gave her arm another pat, "No problem Beca."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They rolled Stacie into the delivery room at 5:20 p.m. and transferred her to the operating table. Beca stood next to her holding her hand as they got everything ready for the c-section operation. Luckily, because Stacie already had the epidural in, she wouldn't need any additional anesthetic. Even so, the anesthesiologist went about his work, checking the epidural drip and making sure Stacie was feeling alright.

Dr. Monroe asked Beca if she wanted a cloth partition up so she didn't see the incision. Beca thought for a moment and then responded, "Well I'd like to cut the cord if that's possible, so I'll probably be seeing something anyway. So I don't think you need to put anything up."

Dr. Monroe nodded and after a last check, took the scalpel off the tray and drew a light incision across Stacie's stomach. Stacie let out a pained gasp, "Owww, am I supposed to feel that?"

The doctor looked up at Stacie and you could see the edges of her mask lift up with her smile, "You should expect to feel some pressure instead of pain."

Stacie mumbled so only I could hear, "That felt a lot more like pain than pressure."

The doctor made a much deeper cut with the second pass of the scalpel and Stacie hissed and then cried out in pain. The doctor suddenly looked up at her with concern, "How bad did that hurt?"

Stacie had tears flowing down the sides of her face as she growled, "Fuck that hurt."

Dr. Monroe looked up at the anesthesiologist and an unspoken conversation happened within that glace because he started moving quickly. The doctor snapped something at a nurse, which Beca quickly realized was, "Get her out, NOW!"

Beca was quickly ushered out of the delivery room as she turned back to watch the anesthesiologist inject something into Stacie's I.V. drip and then rest a mask over her mouth and nose. Beca went to go back to her wife but the nurse kept a firm hand on her side, guiding her out of the room. When the door closed behind them, Beca started to panic, but the nurse calmly explained, "As soon as your wife started feeling pain we realized the epidural had failed for some reason. That made us have to classify it as 'emergency surgery' because she needed to have traditional anesthetics administered. There's nothing wrong, you just can't be in the room for the delivery."

Beca nodded numbly, realizing that things just got messed up and she couldn't see what was happening. The nurse gave her a reassuring pat on the arm as she walked back into the room, Beca catching a glimpse of Dr. Monroe bent over her wife. Beca felt like the walls were closing in on her, she couldn't lose Stacie or the baby, not when they just came into her life. Fuck! This wasn't fair.

Beca paced the hallway outside the operating room in her scrubs, the booties swishing along the floor because she was just too nervous to actually pick her feet up. Nine minutes, five hundred and forty seconds; it feels like an eternity when you don't know what is happening to your wife and baby. Nine minutes of pacing; stopping and staring at the door to the operating room each time Beca passed in front of it, willing someone to come out and let you know everything was alright. Nine minutes after Beca was unceremoniously removed from the operating room she stopped pacing as the most glorious sound she had ever heard came from behind those doors. Nine minutes after being forced to leave her wife's side she heard her daughter cry for the first time and she stopped pacing as tears of relief left tracks down her cheeks.

Suddenly the door to the operating room opened and the same nurse that led her out motioned her to come back in. She whispered to Beca as she pointed to a table at the side of the room, "Mommy is doing fine, they are closing her up right now and will take her back to the room when she's awake from the anesthesia; but I think someone is waiting to meet you over here."

There were two nurses already at the table when they were joined by the nurse that brought Beca in. They were wiping down this precious bundle, moving her arms and legs, doing something with her hands and feet and then they were wrapping her up in a little pink blanket. Beca watched everything with awe in her eyes and then suddenly got very nervous as the nurse walked over to her, holding the little wrapped bundle out to her.

Beca looked up at the nurse with a little fear in her eyes, but the nurse just smiled and held the baby out to her. Beca carefully put one hand behind the baby's neck and then slipped her other hand under her bottom. Then instinct took over and she brought the baby close to her breast and snuggled her in her arms. She started rocking back and forth as she looked into her daughter's eyes, a huge smile plastered on her face.

She brought a finger up to caress a soft cheek as she started talking to her, "Well it's about time we got to meet you. Sorry your other mommy isn't here right now but you were kind of rough on her. She's going to have to recuperate a bit before she can see you. Would you like to know your name little one?" Beca waited just a second and the baby seemed to give a small gurgle, indicating that she would indeed, like to know her name. Beca laughed lightly, moving her finger to the baby's hands, feeling the tiny fingers trying to grab hers. She sighed, "Well, we finally decided on Isabella Susanna Mitchell."

The nurse came over and waited until Beca stopped to look up at her. She looked apologetic as she said, "I'm sorry but I'm going to have to take her again. We need to head to the nursery and finish up her examination. You are more than welcome to come along and watch and hold her when she's between tests."

Beca quickly nodded as she handed her little angel to the nurse. The nurse gave her a knowing smile back and headed out to the nursery. Beca took a quick glance over her shoulder at her wife. She noticed the anesthesiologist talking at Stacie, trying to bring her out of the anesthetics. Beca took one last look and followed the nurse to the nursery.

Beca watched as they weighed and measured Isabella; smiling as the little girl fussed a little when they put some drops in her eyes. Beca asked what it was and the nurse explained that it was a little silver nitrate solution to help prevent infections. Beca thought she should try to remember that because Stacie might find that interesting (Beca seemed to remember something about silver nitrate being mentioned one day when Stacie had come home looking like she had contracted some disease with black spot all over her hands). Then one nurse came over and had her start doing some of the paperwork for the birth certificate. She smiled at the information; her little girl. She wrote down her name, Isabella Susanna Mitchell and then sighed, reading the rest; her daughter was born at 5:55 p.m. and weighed 9 lbs 15 oz and measured 21.5 inches (Stacie being the dork scientist she was would probably go around telling everyone that she was 4.5 kg and 54.6 cm just to annoy Beca with that damn metric system).

The nurses finally finished their exam and as the nurse pushed the portable bassinet holding little Isabella to Stacie's room she explained that they had taken a little longer than normal to give the mother a little extra time to come out of the anesthesia. They got to the room and Beca stopped in the doorway to take in the sight of her beautiful wife. Stacie was sitting up and looking a little anxious, but her face lit up like it was Christmas when her eyes locked with Beca's. She whispered, "How is she?"

Beca just stopped the nurse and picked their little girl up, quickly moving to the side of the bed and cuddling Isabella to her chest, turning her so that her momma could look at her for the first time. Stacie reached out carefully, two fingers lightly brushing over Isabella's face while tears glistened in her eyes, "She's so beautiful."

Beca nodded, "You did good baby. I think it's about time this little one was held by her Momma, don't you?"

Stacie just nodded enthusiastically as the tears flipped off her cheeks. Beca let Stacie take their little girl and Stacie instinctively nestled the little girl into the crook of her arm, leaning over her with pure love and adoration in her eyes. Beca nudged Stacie's hip, causing the taller girl to shift over slightly on the bed without moving her eyes away from the little bundle in her arms. Beca's expression turned into a soft, loving smile as she slid her hip up onto the bed and slid her arm around Stacie, her head resting on her shoulder as she looked down in awe at the two girls that were her life.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Alright, here it is…the last chapter. Sorry it took so long, I really have no excuse. I'm hoping to start working on some of my other fics and have an idea for another Steca fic. Enjoy!

To all of the readers, especially the favorites and follows – thanks!

To my reviewers, I always appreciate them and I love them. Thank you so much for letting me know how you feel about what I write. AlwaysMitchsen, sorry you won't be getting any more notifications for this fic

Disclaimer: Pitch Perfect isn't mine, I just steal the characters every once and a while to play with like my own personal Barbie dolls.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Things hadn't always been easy for the three girls. Stacie had been able to take the summer off from research so she could have the baby and spend some time with her before she hit the grind again. Then her research advisor decided to switch the focus of her research, which was a blessing and a curse. The blessing is that she spent all most all of her time in the library doing literature searches or in her office reading. This meant that she could bring Bella in with her to work (and not needing to put her in daycare) which meant she got to spend a lot more time with her little munchkin and their savings account was growing slowly. The curse was that because she was in essence starting over, it could add a year or two more to her studies.

Beca was slowly making a name for herself at the music studio as well. She had some minor successes with some new artists that ended up cracking the top 100 and one managed to break into the top 40. Then just after Bella turned two, Beca was fired.

It was a Friday afternoon and Stacie had picked Bella up at noon (as she only worked half days Fridays and then went in on Saturday while Beca got to spend some quality time with their angel). Beca walked into the apartment much too early for a normal Friday and the fact that she hadn't looked up since she walked in the door clued Stacie in that something was bothering her wife. Stacie slipped Bella off of her lap and set the book she was reading to their daughter down and moved quickly to Beca. She slipped her finger under Beca's chin and tipped her face up to look at her. The mascara streaks down her cheeks broke Stacie's heart and she just pulled Beca into a hug and felt the smaller girl come undone against her. She suddenly felt something against her leg and looked down to find a little girl with her legs wrapped around both of their legs. Bella smiled up at her mommy's, "Bewwa hug too."

Beca tipped her head to the side and looked down to see their daughter with her small arms wrapped around their legs, her cheek pressed against Beca's leg and she let out a wet laugh. She bent down with a watery smile and picked her daughter up and wrapped her arms around her, squeezing her firmly, "There you go baby girl, a hug just for you."

After a second, Bella leaned back from the hug and twisted her body, her arms reaching out towards Stacie, "Mommy too." Stacie smiled and gave in to her daughter's wished, stepping back in and wrapping her arms around both of her favorite girls.

The three girls stood there (well two of them were standing) and hugged until Beca felt like she could deal with life again. She kissed her daughter on the cheek and set her down with a playful pat on the butt, "Be a good girl and go play in your room for a bit, I've got to talk with Mommy. Big girl stuff."

Bella looked up at her, "I'm a big girl."

Beca smiled back at her, "Yes you are. I should have said it was Mommy and Momma stuff."

Bella nodded seriously, "Okay Momma."

Beca leaned down and kissed the top of her head, "That's my punkin."

Beca watched their angel run into her room with a smile. She stood looking at her bedroom door for about fifteen seconds after she disappeared, feeling the presence of her wife standing next to her and waiting. Not pressuring, not blaming, just waiting for her to tell her in her own time. God, she loved Stacie for knowing her so well. She finally turned with a sigh, looking into Stacie's eyes she gave a slight grimace, "I was fired today."

Stacie just moved into her again, wrapping Beca in her presence, her hands moving soothingly up and down Beca's back, "Oh my God baby, I'm so sorry." Stacie held her wife for a minute or two before stepping back and taking her hand, leading her to the couch. Stacie sat against one arm and pulled Beca down next to her, turning her so that she was leaning back against Stacie's chest, her hand automatically moving to stroke Beca's hair. Once they were settled, Stacie prodded, "What happened baby."

Beca told her about the latest song she had been working on for some asshat named Pimp Lo and how she had actually turned the shit demo he had started with into a track that might actually be played at some clubs and might actually crack the top 100. The she got to the part about him not liking her track and her boss actually siding with him, saying it was her period that was making her act the way she was. Beca sighed, "I may have over reacted, but damn it Stacie, I made that song good."

Stacie smiled as she kissed the top of Beca's head, "Of course you did, you're Beca Effin' Mitchell." That earned her a laugh from her wife.

Beca wiggled into Stacie's lap more and asked in a small voice, "What are we going to do?"

Stacie wrapped her arms around Beca and gave a squeeze, "Well, I'm going to take tomorrow off from the lab and you, me and our daughter are going to go to the zoo."

Beca tipped her head back and looked at her with raised eyebrows. Stacie laughed, "What, the zoo makes everything better."

Beca moved her head back against Stacie's chest, "And what about Monday?"

Stacie squeezed Beca, "You go to the next person up the org chart and tell them what happened. You tell them that it wasn't appropriate for you to be treated that way period, much less in front of an artist." Stacie ignored the smirk and attempt at trying not to laugh that Beca made when she said period and continued without pausing, "You tell them that it is your job to make a product that the label can sell and you did just that and then got fired for standing up for your work and the label."

Stacie let what she said sink in for a few seconds before she called out, "Bella, can you come here?"

Both women smiled as their daughter came running out of her room and then launched herself at them when she was next to the couch. Beca caught her easily, pulling their girl into her lap and squeezing her tight before tickling her. Bella squirmed and laughed as her Momma tickled her. Beca finally relented and pulled her daughter back into her, holding Bella much like Stacie was holding her.

Stacie rested her chin on Beca's shoulder as she looked down at her daughter, "Momma had a bad day today, so I was thinking we could take her to the zoo tomorrow. What do you think?"

Bella flipped over in Beca's arms and crawled up to rest her pudgy hands on Stacie's cheeks, holding them as she looked at her Mommy a huge smile on her face, "I like the zoo."

Stacie nodded, "I know."

Bella then moved over and wrapped her arms around Beca's neck, resting her head on her other shoulder, "Sorry Momma."

Beca melted into the hug, "Why are you sorry punkin?"

Bella whispered, "Cause Momma's sad."

Beca hugged her angel, "Not any more punkin, you made Momma feel all better."

Bella pulled back with a big smile and left a sloppy kiss on Beca's lips, "Yay! Imma go play again." The two women watched as she slid down the couch to the floor and took off for her room again.

Beca leaned her head back against Stacie and sighed, "How did I ever get so lucky?" Stacie just held her wife, not saying anything.

It turned out that Beca was starting to never doubt her wife's favorite 'quote' … 'Stacie is good, Stacie is wise'* because it turns out that her boss, Evan, had already been warned, twice, about her behavior. After playing the track in question, she was asked to play any more tracks she had, particularly the ones she sang to vocals for. She left the meeting smiling, having been given a move to a different department in the label which was actually a step up (rather than a lateral move) and an appointment to do a recording session for an actual demo for them to listen to. Needless to say that after Bella went to bed that night, Beca was sure to thank Stacie for her suggestion…three times.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It turned out that the demo Beca made impressed her boss and then her boss's boss and then her boss's boss's boss (whew!). They ended up offering her a recording contract with an option to return to producing during her down time. As with every big decision in her life, she wanted Stacie's input before she made any decisions. After discussing it at length they decided to give it a shot. Beca called her Dad to remind him that she hadn't taken her up on his offer to help pay for her to start her life as a DJ and producer and convinced him to give the girls a loan if their savings ran out before Beca was earning a steady paycheck again.

It was a tough year with Beca not earning a paycheck. They managed to maximize the advance from the label and were actually able to use part of it for living expenses as Beca did some of the production work and they keyboards herself. The album did fairly well and the initial royalties were decent, enough for them to live on, but not great. Then Beca got was asked to be the opening act for Pink on her summer tour. It couldn't have actually come at a more perfect time, Stacie was pretty much done with her experimental work in the lab and was focusing on writing her dissertation, which meant that she could spend more time at home watching little (well, maybe not so little anymore) Bella while Beca was gone.

While the royalties for her album were enough for them to live on, the revenue from the tour gave them some breathing room in their budget. It was enough breathing room that Beca thought she could give Stacie the perfect graduation present, something she had been waiting over four years to give her wife.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Beca was pacing around the bedroom that she was using for the day. Cynthia Rose was chuckling quietly to herself as her eyes followed the nervous brunette around the room. When Beca heard the sound coming from CR, she turned and growled, literally growled, at her friend. Cynthia Rose held her hands up in a placating gesture, "Don't growl at me girl, you can't afford to kick any more of your bridesmaids out."

Beca huffed because it was true, she had already kicked the Australian out for trying to give her some of Amy's famous butt confidence. She looked at the clock again and huffed once more, resuming her pacing. Chloe came back in from the en suite, standing in front of the anxious woman and forcing her to stop. She reached out and rubbed her hands up and down Beca's arms in a soothing motion, "What are you so worried about, it's not like you're already married or anything?"

Beca looked down at the floor, "We were so rushed when we actually did it that it didn't seem like that big of a deal. I want her to have something to remember, not just signing a piece of paper. I want this to be perfect for her."

Chloe squeezed her arms, "With you and Bella up there with her, it will be perfect. Trust me."

Beca gave her a weak smile, "You think so?"

Chloe gave one of her patented Chloe Beale smiled, "I know so."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Beca stood at the altar, wringing her hands against the plastic handle of her bouquet. She had no clue why she was so nervous, I mean she had performed in front of tens of thousands of people; but standing here in Stacie's parents' backyard, surrounded by all of their family and friends she was definitely nervous. Chloe could sense it and reached over and squeezed the small brunette's arm.

The processional music started and Beca watched as Stacie's bridesmaids walked down the aisle; Aubrey, Emily and Jessica looking gorgeous in their red dresses. Then the reason they chose red for Stacie's bridesmaids came walking down the aisle. Bella was wearing her red velvet dress and had on her very last pair of 'Wizard of Oz' shoes. Beca couldn't help but smile at her little girl walking down the aisle, dropping flower petals for her Mommy to walk on.

Then her breath caught in her throat as the music changed to the bridal processional and Stacie stepped into the garden arch on her father's arm. Beca though, 'God she is beautiful.' Little did she know that Stacie was having the same reaction as she looked up and finally caught sight of her wife standing at the altar.

The service was simple and beautiful. The two women decided to use the same vows they had used almost five years ago in their civil ceremony. When the minister finally said "You may kiss the bride," Beca leaned in and the kiss was as sweet as the first kiss they shared and she still felt it to her toes. They walked back up the aisle holding the hands of their daughter.

After eating and cutting the cake (Stacie made Beca promise on the life of her daughter that she wouldn't shove cake in her face), the DJ called for the brides' first dance. The two women moved to the dance floor and Beca linked her arms behind Stacie's neck as Stacie's arms wrapped around her bride's waist. They started dancing and Stacie whispered in Beca's ear, "I'm so glad you decided to go with the dress, you look gorgeous."

Beca pulled back enough to look in Stacie's eyes, "I wouldn't wear anything else for our full ceremony."

Stacie gave a little shrug, "I know how you feel about dresses, so I figured you might go with a suit."

Beca stood on her tip toes and brushed her lips over Stacie's, "I wanted this day to be perfect for you and I knew how much you wanted to see me in a dress."

Stacie gave a little half pout, "This is supposed to be perfect for both of us."

Beca pulled her in tight, resting her head against Stacie's shoulder, "You're here and our little Bella is here, so it is perfect."

Stacie was about to tease her bride about being a sappy romantic when she felt pressure against her waist. Beca pulled her head away from Stacie's shoulder to look down and then she smiled, "Perfect timing punkin, your Mommy was going to start making fun of me."

Stacie scoffed as her right arm pulled back from Beca and wrapped around their daughter, smiling when she felt Beca's left arm slide over hers. The two women pulled their daughter against them, the three Mitchell women slowly rocking to the music, ready to face whatever the world would throw at them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

*paraphrased from the movie 'Twister'


End file.
